The Bones and The Soul
by NovelistServant
Summary: You take two things with you when you die, so what do you do when one of them is threatened? Miguel and his best friend, Genoveva, must take on the darkest parts of the Land of the Dead to bring back the light and stopped corruption from spreading. Not without their familia, of course. (Mid-quel of An Untold Legend)
1. Wedding Bells

The stars decorated the night sky, and if anyone bothered to look up they would be blown away by the glorious sight, but the Rivera family was much to entertained by what was happening on the ground to pay attention.

Hector sat back down by his wife, who was wiping away a tear from under her eye as she tried to calm down her laughing. Julio took off his hat and fanned himself while he howled with laughter and Miguel held his ribs. Even Elena, who was still warming up to her grandfather, was chuckling along with her sister, Victoria.

The newest arrival looked at the tree behind the twins and studied it for a moment. A marvelous kapok tree grew in the courtyard of the Rivera home and shoe-shop, shadowing half of the yard in the daytime and sheltering those who need it from rain. Stabbed into the thick trunk of the tree, about elbow-level with the old woman, was a dagger with a wooden handle. Nothing about it was special at all, but it seemed out of place. Elena remembered when she walked across the courtyard to get to the shop and paused at the tree. When she had reached to touch the dagger, Imelda had yelled at her to stop and ran up to her granddaughter.

"We never touch that, Elena." Imelda said kindly, but when she looked at the weapon in the tree, she looked sad.

Elena had decided to let it go at the time, but now she was extremely curious as to why it was there and why it was so important. She took another bite out of her slice of cake and waited for the laughter to die down from Hector's story. When it was quiet-ish, she cleared her throat.

"So, I must ask, why is there a dagger in the tree?"

Most of the family turned to look at the tree and there smiled nearly died. Elena noticed that it was far too quiet to be comfortable, and Miguel hugged his knees.

He took in a deep breath and made a mournful smile. "That's Genoveva's."

Elena froze and would have blushed if she had blood to rise to her cheeks. " _Lo siento_ , I didn't know, _mijo_."

"It's okay, _abuelita_." Miguel said without looking up at her.

"When she… when she faded," Hector explained. "There was no trace of her left of her, except for our memories of her and her weapon, so Miguel put it in the tree for us to remember her by."

Elena nodded, understanding. She looked at her mama and papa and found Coco in Julio's hold, both looking incredibly sad. Victoria had her hands in her lpa and looked at them. Oscar, however, was the first to smile.

"Hey, do any of you remember the time she rode Pepita by the shop?"

Imelda laughed and said, "How could I?! She nearly gave me a heart attack and Julio sliced off his hand!"

The family laughed, even Elena, and Julio shrugged.

"What can I say, I was cutting leather and the roar frightened me to death!" He joked.

"That's saying a lot!" Hector pointed out and everyone laughed even harder.

Elena calmed down her laughter into a light chuckle and said, "She sounds wonderful! I wish I could have met her."

Miguel smield a real smile and said, "She was excited to meet you, too. We had told her so many stories…"

" _Todas cosas buenas_." Felipe quickly added in.

"... that she was dying to meet you!" Miguel complimented. His great-great-uncles caught his pun and laughed.

"You must have some great stories about her." Elena pressed, wanting to hear more about this girl.

" _Si_!" Hector encouraged. "Go on, Miguel!"

"Well, I do have one…"

"That one?!" Rosita asked excitedly. "Oh, tell it, _mijo_!"

"I dunno…"

"Don't be a _pollo_!" The twins called at the same time.

Miguel tried to ignore his family pleas, but there was no avoiding it, and, secretly, Miguel desperately wanted to tell it. Finally, the boy sighed with a huge smile on his skull and said,

"Fine! Okay, okay! You win!"

* * *

 _~Over twenty years ago~_

Miguel tugged at the collar of his maroon mariachi suit, but his hand was smacked away by his Tia Rosita, who wore a beautiful red dress that sparkled by her upper half and was puffy from the weight down. There were roses in her hair, as usual, and she looked flustered and stressed, so much unlike her usual cheery-self.

"Miguel, be careful with your suit!" Rosita pleaded and the teenager rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking.

The Rivera family was trying to gather in the living room, but they just couldn't seem to get themselves together. The twins squeezed in a quick game of checkers in their red suits and Victoria sat and read a book in a red dress much like Rosita's. Imelda walked in wearing a nice maroon dress and, according to her, Hector was still self-conscious about how his hair looked.

"Hector, _vamonos_!" Imelda squawked down the hall.

" _Un momento, mi amor_!"

Julio and Coco walked down the hall arm-in-arm. Coco wore a simple yet elegant pink dress, much like her favorite shawl, and Julio wore a black American-style suit, but bore a pink tie and handkerchief.

"And where is Genoveva?!" Rosita yelped.

" _Ya voy_ , Tia Rosita!" Genoveva called from down the hall and walked towards the living room slowly.

Miguel looked up from messing with his cuffs saw Genoveva walk into the room, wearing a red dress, much like Rosita's and Victoria's, but shorter; it went a little below her knees. Her pixie haircut was decorated with a headband with tiny roses on it and her yellowing skull had been polished, shinned, and powdered to look milky-white. Despite looking so beautiful, she looked extremely uncomfortable and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wow." Miguel whispered, but it was hardly heard over Rosita's screech of delight.

"OH! _Niña_ , you look stunning!"

" _Gracias_." Genoveva muttered under her breath and gathered enough courage to bring up the old topic. "And are you sure I couldn't have worn a suit, too?"

Rosita shook her head. "Nonsense! _Estás preciosa_!"

Miguel noticed Genoveva's look, like she wanted to groan, but hold her tongue just in time. Hector finally emerged from the hall, also wearing a maroon mariachi suit, much like the one he had in life, and the family could finally leave.

They walked down the street together with Rosita leading the way and Miguel and Genoveva bringing up the rear. Just a few houses down, a young couple was going to be married. Weddings in the Land of the Dead were rare, but even more celebrated there than in life. The couple in question, Señor and Señora Hernández, had ran away from their family in life when they wouldn't bless their marriage and had started to live together in the city when a fire killed them both.

Unable to get married before their deaths, they now decided to do it in the Land of the Dead after three years. Rosita had become very close friends with them helping them adjust and bringing meals, so she and her family had been invited to the wedding.

Miguel looked at Genoveva and how she still held herself carefully. "You know," He whispered. "I think you should have worn a suit. Tia Rosita's so old school."

Genoveva cracked a smile and looked up at her best friend. "Wanna trade?"

Miguel covered his mouth to keep from laughing too loud.

The house was small, but it had a big backyard with a pavilion and garden full of flowers. The yard was where the party afterwards would be held, but the actual wedding was at a little church farther down the street. Rosita was one of the bride's maids and so she had to get to the house early to help Maria, the bride.

It was an incredibly long morning for Miguel. The service would be short, but the preparation took far too long in his opinion and it seemed like he couldn't take a single step without being told to move somewhere else or asked to do something. Genoveva was miserable, but very good at masking it for the sake of the day, but all she could think about was getting out of the stupid dress and going on another adventure that evening.

At the church, the groom, Juan Hernández, teared up when the bride, Maria, walked down the aisle alone in a simple white dress; the couple didn't have a lot of money for a nice wedding, but what they had was enough for them. She wore a veil over her beautiful brown curls and she held white lilies in her hands. Rosita, Victoria, Julio and Coco at in the front row, Imelda and Hector sat at the second row, and Oscar, Felipe, Miguel and Genoveva sat at the third row. The priest got up and said a few words, but Miguel was hardly listening.

He respected the idea of marriage and was happy for the young couple, but he felt so out of place, sitting among family and friends in nice clothes in a hot church. In his mind, this was a girl thing, but he changed his mind when he heard a sniff and saw Felipe getting emotional and holding his brother, who rolled his eyes, but they were wet, too.

Miguel smiled and looked ahead. Rosita was crying silently in a tissue and Victoria was patting her back softly. Julio, Coco, Imelda, and Hector all sat and watched quietly. Miguel looked at Genoveva and saw that she was watching the bride and groom, but in a weird way. Her eyes were smiling, but not her skull. She was studying the scene before her carefully, like someone had told her to memorise every detail of the event. Miguel wasn't sure what to think of it, so he watched the ceremony and half-listened.

When Maria and Juan sealed their marriage with a kiss, Juan's side of the church jumped into the air and yelled and cheered. Hector and Miguel let out their biggest gritos and Miguel even stood on his seat. Genoveva laughed and applauded loudly for the happy couple as they waved to their family and friends. On Maria's side of the room, they were sitting and clapped politely.

Back at the house for the reception and for the real fun to start, the newlyweds cut into the wedding cake and gave each other a piece and then they cut more pieces for anyone who wanted some. Miguel happily took some cake and sat with Genoveva, Julio, Coco and Victoria. (Hector, Imelda, Rosita, and the twins sat at a table closer to the new couple.) Miguel ate the delicious cake happily until he heard some giggling from behind his back.

Genoveva rolled her eyes and muttered, "Fans."

Miguel winced and tried not to turn around, but couldn't help himself. Pretending he was looking for the rest of his family, he turned his skull one-hundred-and-eighty-degrees and saw a table farther back full of girls, ranging from eight to fifteen. He recognised half of them as family members of Juan's best-man, but the other half he had never met. He guessed they were friends of Juan's or Maria's.

Miguel turned around to find Genoveva snickering at him and he gave a cunning smile. "At least I have fans." He said quietly.

She snapped her fingers and pointed at Miguel. "Touche."

Music started to play and everyone drew their attention to the dance floor made in the middle of the yard. Maria and Juan had gotten up and were about to dance for the first time as husband and wife. They danced fairly well and looked like they couldn't have been happier. After the first song, they were joined on the dance floor by Juan's best-friend and his wife. The two couples continued to dance and soon Coco pulled Julio on.

Miguel straightened up and watched carefully. When Coco and Julio were children and had first met, they had danced secretly at the town plaza until they were caught by Imelda and forbidden to dance; they couldn't even dance at their own wedding. Miguel knew Imelda still get terribly guilty about it, and when he looked at her, her eyes were huge with blame as she watched Coco and Julio dance beautifully. Coco was a great dancer as a young child and Julio was just as good. With their strength back and their body no longer feeling quite as old, it was like they were children again.

Miguel watched his great-great-grandparents and wondered if they would dance. Imelda did not look like she was waiting for Hector to ask her to dance and the musician was drinking some wine as he watched his daughter dance. Then again, Hector probably didn't want to bring too much attention to himself; Miguel could relate.

" _Hola_."

Miguel blinked and looked to his right side. One of the girls had been brave enough to leave her table and came over. She wore a nice blue dress that went down to her knees and her long hair was up in a bun. She looked like she died at the ripe age of ten.

"My name is Elizabeth. Want to dance?"

Miguel blinked at the girl and tried to smile nicely. "Eh, not now, _gracias_. Maybe later."

Elizabeth's smile dropped, but she picked it back up quickly and said, "Okay. I'll hold you to it." She winked and then walked to her tablr, where the other girls were giggling into their hands.

Genoveva sneered at Miguel. "Cute date, _muchacho_."

Miguel sighed and held his head. "Maybe I can sneak out…"

"And get a beating at home, sounds great!" Genoveva said sarcastically. "I'll do my best to hide all the shoes."

Miguel snorted before eating another bite of cake. "Some _amiga_."

Victoria, who had been too absorbed in Coco and Julio's dancing to notice that Miguel had been asked to dance, leaped from her seat and clapped when the song was over. She went to Juan and Maria and started to talk to them and more couples replaced them on the dance floor.

The afternoon was a lot more fun and entertaining in Miguel's opinion. The music was more upbeat and fast and the drinks and snacks kept on coming. The sun started to set and made the yard glow yellow and pink. At one point, Hector had joined Miguel and Genoveva's table and stared when Genoveva took a shot of tequila. She saw Hector's funny look and questioned him.

"Aren't you a little young to drink?" Hector asked with a smile, promising trouble.

"I'm one-hundred-and-forty-three-years-old." She said coldly. "If anything, aren't you a little young, Papa Hector?"

Hector burst into laughter and barked that he couldn't argue with that, so he took a shot as well. Julio, who had taken a break from dancing, choked on his wine and Miguel kept a careful eye on him, prepared to pat him on the back, but it was unnecessary.

Elizabeth wasn't the only one to ask Miguel to dance. Nearly every one of them asked him throughout the party, careful to act when no adults were around, and he always wormed his way out of them. He walked around the yard to stretch out his legs and was pestered again. When he returned, he found that Genoveva was now standing, her arms crossed over her chest and she was watching everyone else. He walked up to her and stood by her side.

"Still hate the dress?"

"I just want to wear pants." Genoveva growled and Miguel couldn't help but smile.

"I just want a moment of peace." He commented.

Genoveva looked at the little crowd of girls, all of whom were watching him, but kept their distance, like sharks waiting for a whale to stop protecting a school of fish. She grinned and got an idea.

"Come on, you're telling me a young _muchacho_ like yourself doesn't want a date?"

"Call me when they want a date with Miguel, not the musician and the hero who defeated Ernesto." Miguel replied carelessly.

"They want to date me?" Genoveva teased.

"Sorry, meant exposed Ernesto."

"Well," Genoveva held out a hand. "I wouldn't mind a dance."

Miguel thought about it for a moment, but then caught sight of the girls. They looked mad and threatened by Genoveva's gesture, and he got the idea. He took her hand and pulled her on the dance floor. The small band of mariachi played Son de la Negra and Miguel and Genoveva did not hold back. Miguel took Genoveva's hips and she took his shoulders. They danced all over the floor in time to the beat and Miguel spun Genoveva, making her dress sparkle and fly and Miguel let out a loud grito.

Genoveva sprang back into his arms and they danced hand-in-hand. She was not afraid to let her dress dance around her legs and Miguel dipped her several times, her arm extending beautifully each time and keeping one hand by his neck. Most people were watching by now and Hector smiled proudly at the two teenagers; Julio and Coco held hands as they watched Genoveva and Miguel danced free-spirited.

At the last note, Genoveva leaped up from a dip and kissed Miguel right on the cheekbone and the boy froze in shock.

The crowd cheered and applauded loudly. Miguel looked at the group of girls to see if the plan had worked, and it had; many looked on the verge of tear and Elizabeth looked like she wanted to throw something. Miguel and Genoveva belted out one last grito and bowed before rejoining their table.

"Well that was fun." Genoveva said as she grabbed a glass of wine.

"Miguel! Genoveva!" Julio said. "You were amazing!"

" _Si_ , I like the finale." Hector added with a wink.

Genoveva rolled her eyes and shook her head. "That was to take care of the _putas_." She muttered into her wine glass as Miguel sat down.

Hector looked up at the group of angry girls on the other side of the yard and smiled smyatheicially. He understood why Miguel had been quiet mist of the day. Rosita had asked the boys a few weeks ago if they would be willing to perform, but denied the request; they didn't want to steal the spotlight from the happy couple.

When the sun set, most of the guests started on their way home, except for the Riveras and Juan's bestman's family. They helped clean up and were forced to take smoe leftover cake home with them. On the way home, the Riveras chatted pleasantly about what a great time they had.

"I wish Chicharon was still around." Hector commented. "One time, he got drunk at a wedding and then ran out onto the dancefloor, hoisted up his pants and would pulled out bundles of flowers from…"

"Yes, he sounds like a real charmer." Imelda sneered as Julio, the twins and Miguel roared with laughter.

Once they got home, Genoveva rushed to her room and changed from the red dress to some blue-jean shorts and her red-plaid crop-top. When she walked into the kitchen, following the smell of coffee, she sighed in relief and Victoria smiled smugly at her.

"You amaze me, Genoveva." She said. "You are not comfortable in a dress, and yet you change into shorts and a crop-top."

"Maybe that's because it's not how much bones I'm showing that bothers me, Tia Victoria." Genoveva replied with a smile. "It's the fact that no matter how times someone told me I was pretty, I felt ugly because I was acting like someone I'm not."

Victoria opened her mouth to argue, but found herself lost for words, so she closed her mouth and simply nodded politely.

"Well," Hector moved on, pouring himself a mug of coffee. He too had changed and now wore his jacket and pants. "Everyone's different. Coffee?"

" _Por vavor_." Genoveva answered. "Si, I've noticed how the world has changed. Everyone is more open-minded."

"I'll admit, _hija_ ," Hector said as he joined the table with two mugs of coffee and gave them to the ladies. "I was surprised when you told me your age. I often forget you're older than me."

Genoveva shrugged. "I get it."

"I, too, have noticed the change you were talking about." Hector said while he poured his own coffee. "In my day, a girl couldn't wear pants without being stared at, or same-sex couples couldn't be themselves, or certain races were without rights. _El mundo como evolucionado_."

Genoveva nodded. "I hated dresses, even as a kid. I started to wear 'boy clothes' when I left the orphanage and the first chance I got I cut my hair with my sword by a river. I didn't want to be a boy, but I didn't like some 'girl' things, like long hair and dresses. I've seen how it's become the norm for women."

" _Me alegro_." Victoria said. "Of course, I like having long hair and wearing dresses. Not because I'm a girl, but because I'm comfortable this way."

"So, Genoveva," Hector said as he sat down at the table as well. "Do you think we're near that perfect world?" He asked cheekily.

Genoveva shook her head. " _Ni siquiera cerca_. People may be more accepting to things who are different, but we've built such tall walls, rather than bridges; we're so afraid of one another that people have become two-faced and say they trust others, but they really don't. We keep up a great _actuación_ , but once the lights are out and the show is over, humans are quick to get rid of things they don't understand or like."

"I agree!" Victoria chimed in. "It's getting a little _ridículo_! People are so afraid of one another they're shooting up streets and I've heard even entire schools!"

" _En serio_?!" Hector asked, nearly choking on his drink.

Victoria nodded solemnly.

"Then again," Genoveva said calmly. "The world has improved om some things, like you said earlier, Papa Hector. The world will never be perfect. People will always judge one another, be clouded with fear, lie, steal and kill. However, I think that fear is the biggest problem."

" _Cómo es eso_?" Victoria asked.

"Fear makes people do horrible things. I've seen people forced out of their homes, lives taken, and freedoms killed, all because people are afraid of the inevitable. I think that if we learn to have the benefit of the doubt and to give just a little bit of trust to one another, it can go a long way."

Hector thought on it for a moment, but Victoria shook her head.

"The world is too evil for that, _hija_."

" _Quizás_." Genoveva said kindly with a shrug. "But fear for our own has gotten to a point where we aren't willing to help people or even try to make things better. Perhaps they never will, but we have to try."

Victoria pursed her lips and sipped her coffee. Hector thought on the matter a little longer and understood what Genoveva was saying, but it was not realistic. Many ideas sounded good, but when you put them into reality, it just doesn't work. Of course, they were only talking and it wasn't like they were going to make a dramatic change that evening, so Hector aslo sipped his coffee and his mind snapped to another thought.

"Genoveva." Hector said to get her attention and looked at her. "Your skull… I've just now noticed how… it looks… whiter."

She smiled and cupped her mug with both hands. " _Gracias_. Rosita made me put on special makeup to look nice for the occasion."

Hector frowned at that. "What's wrong with yellowing bones?"

Genoveva put her mug down and waved her hands and quickly explained. "Nothing, Papa Hector! She meant nothing by it! She just… wanted me to look my best."

"I didn't realise how different your skull was." Victoria said, looking from Genoveva's white skull to her yellowing hands. "I think it looks nice either way, I just… never really thought about it."

Genoveva shrugged. "I try not to think about it, either. Villagers have told their children the story of how Guachimines was defeated; I think that's what's keeping me here. My afterlife is too short to spend it worrying over such things."

Hector put down his mug and looked at her carefully. It was no secret that Genoveva's time was waning, but no one ever mentioned it. With no ofrendas or living family members, it was only a matter of time before she was forgotten. And yet, here she was.

"Are you... afraid?" He asked gently.

Genoveva looked at the man that had take her in and gave her a home and family. She trusted him deeply and knew he'd understand more than anyone.

"No."

" _Por qué no_?" Victoria asked, thinking her final death was something to be terrified about.

Genoveva sipped her coffee and placed the mug on the table, her hands still cupping it to try to feel some warmth. " _Porque entonces tendrás miedo_."


	2. Training

**Author's Note at the bottom...**

* * *

When Miguel went to bed, he knew she was training in the moonlight. It wasn't unnatural for her to train under the tree in the courtyard, so he went to sleep, confident she would be done when he woke up.

When Miguel walked into the kitchen, she was still outside. She'd come in later for some coffee, but still. Miguel grabbed his guitar and went outside to try to find some inspiration.

When Miguel sat on the fence and looked out in the yard, she was taking different stances and was slicing the air with her signature dagger. Her eyes were closed and she was completely focused. He could hear the family starting up the business for the day, but did not pay them any attention.

Hector had also decided to spend his day at home, so he took a stool by his wife and played in the open air. Imelda rolled her eyes as she pulled out some leather. Coco was sitting by him, knitting what looked like would soon be a blanket. The whole family was busy working and enjoyed the fresh air that seeped in through the open shop.

Miguel marveled at his best friend and he wondered if she would be willing to teach him. The idea had been with him for some time and now he was more excited than ever to learn. After all, he taught Genoveva how to play the guitar; it was high-time he was repaid.

He jumped off the fence and left his guitar there safely. He carefully walked up to Genoveva and cleared his throat to make his presence known. She opened her eyes and threw her dagger into the dirt so it stood up straight.

"What's up?"

"Do you think you could teach me?"

Genoveva crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an unusual look. Miguel felt like he was underneath a scanner. Perhaps she was just impressed at how upfront he was; he knew he was.

Finally, Genoveva shook her head and said carelessly, "No, I don't think it's a good idea."

" _Qué_?" Miguel asked, a bit surprised that she would denied the chance to teach him. " _P-por qué no?_ "

"Let's just say I haven't had the best teaching experience." Genoveva picked up her dagger and walked to the tree. She leaned against its giant trunk and twirled the weapon in her hand. Miguel walked closer to her, waiting for more. She saw this and sighed. "I've had students before. They've seen me fight and wanted to learn how they could do it, too, but they've always quit on me. I dunno, maybe I'm just a horrible _maestra_."

"I'm sure you're a great _maestra_!" Miguel encouraged. " _Por favor_! I really want to learn."

"Miguel, this isn't something you can learn after a few lessons. This isn't learning the cords of an instrument or a new recipe. It took me years of discipline and hard work to get where I am. You have to be willing to do what it takes."

" _Estoy_!" Miguel pressed.

Genoveva looked at Miguel with a cunning smile. " _Pruébalo_."

" _Cómo_?" Miguel asked, sounding eager to the challenge.

Genoveva stood up straight and slipped the dagger in her belt. "You really want to do this?"

" _Si_."

"There's no turning back."

"I won't want to."

"It'll be hard."

"If you're trying to scare me out of it, it won't work." Miguel teased with a sly grin.

Genoveva looked at him for another moment and then walked past him, waving an arm for him to follow. Miguel walked with her out of the courtyard, through the house, and onto the street for the city. There, Genoveva purchased some planks of wood and had Miguel carry them home. He plopped them down in the courtyard and Genoveva gave him needles and a hammer gave him instructions on what to build.

Miguel took two pieces and criss-crossed them to make an x. Next, he had a tall plank stand up on it, and then another plank poked out of the stand. As he worked, his family watched from the shoe-shop. Miguel was always willing to help and do chores, but it was still unusual for him to given such a task by his best friend. Imelda even got up from her work and stood by Genoveva, who was sitting on the fence.

"What is Miguel doing?"

"Training." Genoveva answered without looking at Imelda. She sat crossed-legged, somehow balancing perfectly, and she was watching Miguel carefully, like she was looking for something.

Imelda knew she could trust Genoveva, so she only said, "Well, don't work him too hard."

Genoveva finally looked at her and smiled. "I promise, Mama Imelda."

She smiled back and left the girl so they could resume their work. When Miguel was finished, he let Genoveva examine it and she was pleased.

" _Buen trabajo_."

Miguel wiped his sweaty forehead and smiled. He wasn't sure what he had built, but he was still proud.

Genoveva looked at the blue jacket Miguel had thrown aside when working and nodded to it. "Pick it up."

Miguel nodded and obeyed. It was much like his old red jacket, but when he lost it in the Land of the Dead and returned to the living, he was given a bigger, new blue one. He wore it just as much as he wore his red one.

"Hang it up." Genoveva instructed as she motioned a hand to Miguel's creation.

Miguel nodded and hung the jacket on the plank of wood sticking out of the stand. So, he had made a coat-rack? He had hoped he had made a punching-dummy or something to train with.

"Take it down."

Miguel looked at her. " _Qué_?"

"Take it down." She repeated, patiently but firm.

Miguel took the jacket off it's hook.

"Put it on."

Miguel was hot and really didn't want to, but he knew Genoveva had a plan. So he obeyed.

"Take it off."

"You just t…"

"Take it off."

Miguel shook his head, but kept his mouth shut. He took off his jacket and waited for the instructions to make sense.

"Hang it up."

Miguel obeyed.

"Take it down."

Miguel obeyed.

"Throw it on the ground."

Miguel obeyed.

"Pick it up."

Miguel obeyed. As Genoveva gave him instructions on what to do with the jacket, she paced around him, barely watching. She was almost circling him like a wild cat.

"Put it on."

Miguel obeyed.

"Take it off."

Miguel obeyed.

"Hang it up."

Miguel obeyed.

"Take it down."

Miguel obeyed. Genoveva was lucky he trusted her so much. He did ask for this, did he not? Determined not to let her down and to show her he could be dedicated, he did as he was told without complaint or a single question.

"Put it on."

Miguel obeyed.

"Take it off."

Miguel obeyed.

"Throw it down."

Miguel obeyed.

"Pick it up."

Miguel obeyed.

"Hang it up."

Miguel obeyed.

In the middle of the afternoon, Genoveva stopped Miguel and he happily left his jacket on the hook. His bones felt stiff, almost robotic after doing the same things what seemed like a thousand times.

"You did very well, Miguel." Genoveva praised and put a kind hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

Miguel smiled. He wasn't sure why he was doing what he was doing, but if he was doing something right, he decided, for the time being, that it was enough.

"That's enough training for today. Take a hot shower, rest, play music, whatever makes you happy." She said kindly and patted his sticky shoulder before walking off for the house.

Miguel watched her go until she was gone and turned to his jacket. He really didn't want to take it off the hook, but he knew he should, so he snatched it and dragged his aching feet towards the house for a bath.

The next day, when Genoveva said it was time to train, she had Miguel do the exact same thing he did the day before. Time and time again, he put the jacket on and took it off, hang it up and took it down, and threw it on the dirt and picked it up. Genoveva stopped giving him direct instruction and Miguel had built a pattern in which he mostly followed, mixing it up a little to keep his mind from wandering too much.

Genoveva sat behind Miguel on the fence and watched him, only leaving to get a cup of coffee around lunchtime. In the early afternoon, she praised him and dismissed him. Miguel ran inside, took a quick shower, grabbed his guitar, and dragged Genoveva to the plaza for some music; she may be teaching him, but she was his friend above everything else.

Rain poured on the Land of the Dead the next day. The adults took the day off; the twins played checkers, Victoria read, Coco knitted, Julio read the newspaper, Imelda sewed, Rosita made a cake, and Hector doddled and wrote in his journal. When Imelda got up to get some material from the shop, she saw Genoveva standing behind Miguel as he took the jacket off the makeshift coat-rack, put it on, took it off, threw it in the mud, picked it up, and hanged it up again. Miguel put the jacket on more like a shawl now - over his shoulders, not through the sleeves - and Imelda watched for a while.

Normally, she would have barked at them to come in before they got sick, but they couldn't really do that anymore. She cringed at the sight of the blue jacket getting so dirty, but Genoveva had made it her personal mission to keep it as clean as possible, and after training, had watched it so it was good as new, so Imelda knew she would do it again.

Hector walked up to his wife and put an arm around her waist. Together they stood just shy of the rain and watched Miguel train.

"How long do you think he'll last?"

Imelda snorted. "You clearly don't know him well enough if you think he'll quit. He's far too stubborn."

"Ay, just like his great-great-grandmother." Hector teased. "And I don't think he will, either, but I do know that Oscar and Felipe have made bets." He hinted.

Imelda rolled her eyes. She did that a lot these days, especially with what felt like there were five kids in the house.

Genoveva and Miguel did not stay out too long and shorty came inside to dry. Genoveva washed their clothes and soon rested in her bedroom, sharpening and polishing Guachimines' claw. She heard a knock on her door and called for whoever it was to come in.

Miguel opened the door, wearing a green flannel and clean jeans. His guitar was in hand. "Hey."

"Hey. Miss me already?" Genoveva teased.

Miguel closed the door behind him. "Something like that."

"Have a seat, _muchacho_."

The young musician sat on the bed opposite of Genoveva and crossed his legs to better play his guitar. He played around with the head and neck of the guitar, testing the strings, while Genoveva polished the dagger with an oiled rag. Miguel found himself staring at it and wondered where Guachimines was now.

"Veva?"

"Hm?"

"Is Guachimines still after you?"

Genoveva looked up at Miguel and gave him a lopsided smile. "No, he was never after me."

"B-but, I thought you said…"

"I said he's keeping an eye out for me." Genoveva explained, putting the dagger down on the bed and resting her elbows on her knees. "He knows if he strikes the city that I'll stop him, so he's left it alone, but he is rumored to be hiding in the darkest part of the Land of the Dead, where the bridges connects the two worlds, in the deep, dark trench of the world. At the same time, he's angry with me for taking his claw; no one's ever taken from him."

"Because he takes from people as trophies." Miguel finished for her.

Genoveva lifted her crop-top up slightly to show where her bottom right ribs were missing. "Yup. So, the fews times he leaves the trench, he most likely keeps an eye out for me, but I'd be lying if I didn't do the same for him. I can't wait to face him!"

"You… want him to find you?!" Miguel gasped.

" _Si_." Genoveva said calmly. "He's my mortal enemy, _amigo_ , yet we respect each other. We brought each other down here and will honorably finish the job, if we ever meet again."

Miguel looked down at the dagger again and tried to imagine how big he was compared to his claw. He imagined a creature like Pepita, but skeletal and with no wings, but even that image didn't seem quite right with how Genoveva described the monster.

"Now, enough about me." She said, cutting Miguel's train of thought off. "Any new songs?"

Miguel shrugged. "Not really. I've been kind of enjoying the songs I have now."

Miguel started to play a song and Genoveva smiled. Their favorite thing to do is to play music and see when the other could catch on. She knew Miguel's choice of song by the first cord jumped in on cue.

"Lost an innocence,  
Take this fragile heart.  
We know where we've been,  
All these miles together."

Miguel took over.

"Fall into my skin,  
Crash into these arms!  
We know where this ends,  
Fade into forever."

And together, they harmonized.

"The road is wild, we're holding on for life,  
Like a child who's not afraid to cry.  
We were escaping to a place we'll never know  
Just you and me, love.  
We are almost home."

* * *

Miguel was hot and sweaty under the desert sun and was losing his patient. For almost two weeks now he had been told to hang, un-hang, put on, take off, throw down, and pick up his poor blue jacket. He felt let down and tricked; Genoveva said she would teach him, but all he had accomplished was sore joints and had made absolutely no progress on how to fight. He didn't want to yell at his closest friend, but he was getting there.

He glanced behind him to see Genoveva sitting in the cool shade of the house in the doorframe. She was drinking a cold glass of lemonade and watching him. Seeing her so relaxed and poised and cool made him even angrier, so he turned away and tried to focus on the pointless task. Everyone else was inside or out at the river farther in town, trying to cool off. Miguel wished he could go and swim with Genoveva like they loved to do, but she insisted on keeping him in that stupid courtyard hanging his stupid jacket on his stupid coat-rack.

Finally, when Miguel took the jacket off the hook, he threw it down by his feet and spun around to look at Genoveva.

"OKAY!" He yelled so loudly a normal person would have jumped, but Genoveva didn't. "Okay, okay, OKAY! I can't TAKE it anymore! I've done the same thing for TWO WEEKS! I thought you were going to show me how to fight, not how to do laundry! THIS IS THE DUMBEST THING I'VE EVER DONE!"

From inside the kitchen, sipping lemonade and chatting, Hector, Imelda, Rosita, Julio and Coco could suddenly hear the youngest Rivera yelling out his frustrations. The men crack tiny smiles, but the ladies listened carefully in case it escalated too high. Quickly and without talking, they left the table and their drinks behind and walked down the hall until the saw Genoveva standing in the doorway, calmly listening to Miguel's screaming.

"I'm… I'm sorry!" Miguel yelled. "I can't do this! I quit! Guess you really are just a horrible _maestra_!" He spat.

Rosita and Coco covered their gasping mouths with their hands and Imelda squinted. Genoveva, unaware of the family's presence, put the empty glass down on the wooden floor and walked up to Miguel. Her face was hard, and Miguel wouldn't blame her if she smacked him with a boot. They were almost close enough to touch when she stopped. Her voice was low and stern and yet everyone could hear.

"Put it on."

Miguel sighed and only bent down to grab his jacket and put it on to make up for his hateful words. Before he could put it on, however, Genoveva smacked it out of his hands and threw it over her shoulder.

"Put it on."

"I don't have anything t…"

"Put!" Genoveva growled. "It. _On_."

Miguel rolled his eyes and tried to think. What, was she teaching her to be a mime? Reluctantly, he obeyed the vague order and pantomimed putting on a jacket. As he slowly swung his right arm to put the imaginary clothing over his arms, Genoveva grabbed it, as if blocking an attack. Miguel blinked at the stance his arm had taken to put on a jacket.

Genoveva sized up the bones in his arms. "Stronger, like the foundation of a house. Take it off."

Miguel did as he was told, but faster and firmer. Genoveva grabbed his other wrist before it came too close to her. In his bones, Miguel could feel a certain strength that only comes when fighting; he felt it once when he was fighting security guards with his family on his first visit.

"Harder, Miguel, like you mean it. Put it on."

Miguel swung his arms and Genoveva grabbed his right again, this time pushing her arm up against his, showing him what an attack may look like.

"Stronger, to protect yourself and the people you love. Take it off."

He swung his arms to attack, but was able to block off a similar attack Genoveva made with her forearm.

She smiled as some of her dark hair grazed her eyes. " _Bien_. Pick it up!"

Miguel bent down and dodged a swinging-kick from Genoveva. "Whoa!"

" _Atención_!" Genoveva barked. "Take it off!" She tried to punch Miguel, but he blocked her off. "Put it on!"

Again, she tried to strike, but Miguel used one arm to block her off and the other to strike. Genoveva dodged the punch with a nod of her head, but she was grinning all over her skull.

"Pick it up!"

She swung kick and Miguel dodged it, and before given instruction, stood straight and swung to attack with his forearm. Genoveva blocked it off and pushed with a flat hand by his shoulder, throwing him off balance.

"Hang it up!"

Miguel did exactly what Genoveva had just done, but she blocked it off with her forearm.

" _Bien_! Put it on!"

Genoveva attacked with a kick and switched to punches, but Miguel was ready. He dodged her kick, blocked off her punches, and snuck in some pushes when he saw an opening. The adults marveled at the teenagers fighting hand-to-hand, and though Miguel was only defense, Genoveva never laid a hand on him. Finally, she grabbed the boy by the shoulders and the duel was over.

" _Lo siento_ , Miguel," Genoveva said. "But I had to show you that fighting isn't just protecting lives, it is our lives! What we fight for and how we fight tells a lot about who we are. You're patient, compassionate, and loyal to a fault. These are the traits of a great warrior, and the traits that define you. I'm very proud of you, _mi amigo_."

Miguel grinned slyfully. "Well I had a pretty great _maestra_."

Genoveva pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back. The adults snuck back into the kitchen to gossip about what they had just seen, beyond proud of Miguel and what he had learn, and proud of what Genoveva could teach.

When the teens separated, Genoveva said, "I think that's enough for today."

"Wait, no!" Miguel begged. "Let's go again, _por vavor_!"

Genoveva grinned, unwilling to deny his request, and yelled, "Pick it up!"

She swung-kick and Miguel dodged it. She yelled instructions, but Miguel was deaf to it and knew what to do by now. He blocked off her attacks and waited for an opening. He knew Genoveva was going easy on him and that he needed a lot of work, but the progress he made that day encouraged him to keep going, and he decided that he would never doubt Genoveva again.

* * *

 **A/N: the training scene was a reference to _The Karate Kid (2010)_ and the song was _Almost Home_ sung by Alex and Sierra.**

 **Thanks you so much for reading! Please be sure to leave comments or ask questions, I'd love to read/answer them in the next chapter! ^^ Love you all!**


	3. Corruption

It was another scorching day, so Miguel and Genoveva spent most of it swimming. Miguel wore a tank-top and blue swimming trunks and Genoveva wore a red bikini. The two spent all day swimming up and down the river, exploring the sandy floor and watching the land and sea alejibre. Giant dragon-like creatures drank at the banks of the quieter parts of the river and fish of many different colors lit up beneath the water. The crowded area of the river that had a beach and was closer to restaurants and cafes was filled with children and parents and young couples all wading in the cool water, trying to fight off the hot summer.

The two teenagers swam back home in the afternoon until they found the zig-zag staircase that led off to different streets, until the top one, where their house was. They climbed out of the river and the stairs when they heard yelling and crashing. Miguel and Genoveva glanced at each other before sprinting up the stairs.

Letting out a loud screech and terrorizing the block, a tall, black figure stood just a few feet short of the Rivera shoe-shop. It stood on it's back legs like a human, but seemed to be made out of dark smoke and had yellow-glowing eyes. It had claws and it's arms were skinny, like tree-branches. It was about twice the height of the average man and the monster whacked a hand at a nearby cart selling oranges.

"A nice 'no _gracias_ ' would have sufficed!" A young man yelled as he ran towards the city for cover.

The monster screeched after it, but was disturbed by a yell and turned its ugly head to see Julio, Hector and Imelda at the front door.

"MIGUEL! GENOVEVA!"

Hector started down the stairs and towards the teenagers, but the monster leaped in front of him and looked down on its prey.

"HECTOR!" Imelda ran towards him and pulled off her boot. She smacked it across it's face before it could attack the love of her life. "Keep AWAY from him!"

"Whoa…"

"MAMA IMELDA, PAPA HECTOR, STOP!" Genoveva yelled and ran towards them.

The monster roared and acted quickly to take a bite out of the bony snack. With one fierce swipe, Genoveva had used her favored dagger and sliced at the monsters face, turning it towards her.

" _Eso es, eso es_." She muttered as she walked backwards, her dagger up high, like she was baiting it. "C'mon, big guy."

Miguel's eyes widened. "Is that…?"

"Genoveva, stop!" Hector called, but the monster was fully focused on Genoveva.

"It's okay, Papa Hector. It's okay." She said calmly, her eyes still on the beast. "I've got this."

Genoveva dueled with the monster, claw vs claw as the monster kept swinging it's large arms and Genoveva used her dagger to fight back. She spotted some clothing-wire and got an idea. She ran and slid under the monster's legs. She ran across the street and was about to jump for the house's wall when she was whacked by a giant hand. Genoveva heard some yelling, but did not have time to register She got up and ran again and leaped up to the wall of the house. She jumped off of it and grabbed the laundry wire, causing it to snap at her weight and she fell into a bush.

The monster clawed at the Rivera house and Genoveva had to be quick. Using the wire like a lasso, she caught the monster in it and pulled as tight as she could, gritting her teeth and digging her heels into the orad. She lifted her dagger and threw it like a spear at the monster, who screeched so loud it shattered windows at the pain of being stabbed in the stomach. It fell to it's knees and Genoveva pulled it down on it's front.

Before she could try to keep the beats sustained, sirens rang and lights flashed. Two cop cars and a large van for prisoners drove up the stopped a few feet down the street. The cops came out and looked around at the minimal damage that had been done; the street was cracked at some places and the orange cart was shattered; oranges were everywhere.

"Act quickly!" One man with long brown hair tied back under his hat ordered in a deep voice; he wore a special badge. He looked like he had died in his mid-thirties. "Move, move, move!"

The cops circled it and the deputy had a canon-like gun on his shoulder. He shot it and the monster was trapped in a net. The cops all worked together quickly to drag the creature into the trunk and they locked it tightly. The monster growled and screeched.

"Take that foul creature away for research!" The chief ordered his men. "Deputy, stay with me." He turned to Genoveva, who pocketed her dagger. She was still wearing her bikini and the chief looked at her disapprovingly. "Genoveva." He grunted.

"Chief." She snarled. "I did warn you…"

" _Silencio_ , female!" The chief snapped. "We'll resolve this matter and this… corruption will spread no further!"

"I hope not," Genoveva said calmly as she crossed her arms. ""For your sake."

The chief turned and saw Hector and Imelda holding each other at the base of the stairs of the Rivera home, Julio by the door, and he nodded in greeting.

" _Hola, Señor y Señora Rivera_. May we question you on the events that took place this afternoon?" He asked politely, as if he had never been cold to Genoveva.

"Of course." Hector said and walked up to him.

Imelda was behind him and nodded in agreement, glaring at the officer who was rude to one of her family members.

" _Gracias_. Let's get started."

Julio ran down the stairs and across the street to his great-grandson and took hold of him. "Come on, Miguel. Let's wait in the house."

Miguel allowed Julio to guide him towards the house, but his eyes were kept on Genoveva, who listened carefully to Imelda and Hector as they told their side of the story ot the chief, who he and his deputy took notes. As they walked up the stairs, Miguel finally turned to his great-grandfather.

"Papa Julio, what's corruption?"

Julio opened the door and gestured for the teen to walk in. "I don't know."

"Really?" Miguel asked as he walked in. "I thought I might have missed something."

Julio shook his head and closed the door behind him. "I'm just as clueless as you, _mijo_. I'm sure the police will have an answer."

"Julio!" Coco ran towards her husband and hugged him tightly. "Miguel!" Coco switched men to hug and turned her head back to Julio. "What happened? Is everything okay? Where is mama and papa?"

"Outside with Genoveva, _mi amor_." Julio explained smoothly. "They're talking with the police."

" _Bien_." Coco responded and let go of Miguel. "I'll go help with dinner so they can come home to a hot meal."

"I'll help, too." Miguel volunteered and walked into the kitchen with his great-grandmother.

A few minutes later, Rosita and Victoria walked down the street with their arms full of groceries and slipped by the police to get home. They didn't even see their family members being questioned. Once inside, Julio explained the situation and the two ladies joined Coco and Miguel in the kitchen to speculate. Even Victoria, the bookworm of the family, had no clue what corruption was or how that applied to the events of the afternoon.

By the time Imelda and Hector were given the okay to go home, Oscar and Felipe were walking home, so they met up and went inside to fill in the twins on what had been going on. All there was left was Genoveva.

Coco called everyone to dinner, and when Miguel saw only Oscar, Felipe, Imelda and Hector enter, his face dropped.

"Where's Veva?"

"Still talking to the chief, _mijo_." Imelda answered as she picked a corn-on-the-cob. "Corn?"

Miguel nodded and took the plate. " _Gracias_."

"What exactly happened out there?" Victoria asked as she spooned herself some beans. "Papa said Genoveva fought some monster!"

Hector shrugged. "Even I'm not sure what happened, and I was there!" He joked, making the heavy hair seem a little lighter when everyone chuckled or smiled. "I'm sure Genoveva will explain everything shortly."

"It's scary." Coco admitted and then went on to explain her fears. "Not the monster, but that she could take it down."

"It wasn't her first monster, Mama Coco." Miguel reminded her.

Hector and Imelda nodded solemnly. They knew Genoveva was wise and strong a good fifty years older than them, but they had no idea she was such a talented fighter that she could take down monsters. She had just saved them all. She never ceased to amaze them.

It was another five minutes or so before the front door opened and closed and Genoveva rushed in, ran down the hall and into her room, changed from her bathing suit into some jeans and a black t-shirt, walked down the hall again and into the kitchen, and sat between Miguel and Felipe.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized as she began building up her plate.

"That's alright, _hija_." Imelda said patiently. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered easily and looked up from the bowl of rice and finally noticed everyone's staring, as if waiting for something. "Is… everyone else alright?"

Julio, Rosta, and Coco noticed their staring and paid a little too much attention to their food. Victoria looked impatient and the twins and Hector only watched the girl closer.

Imelda blinked and said quickly, " _Si_ , we're fine! Just…"

"You just took down a monster single-handedly!" Miguel interrupted, unable to hide his awe and excitement.

"Miguel!" Imelda and Genoveva scolded at the same time.

"That was not a monster!" Genoveva went on and worked on her fajita. "He was corrupted."

"What do you mean, 'corrupted'?" Hector asked.

"When we die," Genoveva explained as she worked on her meal. "We take two things with us: our bones and our soul. Our soul is what enables us to think without a brain and feel without a heart. It keeps us from being nothing more than empty shells. Corruption affects the soul and masks over who we really are." Genoveva paused for a moment and then added, "I don't think the corrupted even know how to be themselves anymore."

"So," Victoria said slowly as everyone else thought on what Genoveva had said, "It's like a disease? Can anyone get it?"

"I don't know. That's just it, there are too many 'I don't know's when it comes to corruption; that's why it hasn't been released to the public. It would cause panic and make the pandemic spread even faster." Genoveva quickly sipped some water and went on. "I personally only know what it does; I don't know how to stop someone from getting it or what causes it or how to cure it."

There was a knock at the front door and Genoveva groaned and slammed her head on the table, just short of her plate.

"I'll get it." Imelda said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, but Genoveva stood up first.

"No, it's okay, Mama Imelda. I actually know who it is."

Everyone was still and listened carefully as she left the kitchen and they soon heard the sound of the fort door opening.

"Chief Santiago García."

"Señora Genoveva." A deep voice said warmly. "May I speak with you?"

"I'm eating dinner." Genoveva said flatly.

"It'll only take a moment…"

"Just say what you want and get off of my property." Genoveva snapped at him.

There was a pause and a ruffling of paper. "Actually, according to these records, you are not a Rivera, and, forgive me if I'm mistaken, this residence falls under the Rivera name, does it not?"

Rosita covered her mouth with her hand and Oscar and Felipe cracked their knuckles. Imelda even stood up and look ready to take off one of her boots again, but Hector grabbed her arm and gave her a concerned look that made her sit back down. Miguel was so mad he was seeing red and nearly missed what Genoveva growled.

" _Hablemos afuera_."

The door was slammed shut and there was a scramble for the living room. They peered through the curtains and saw Genoveva talking to the chief by his cop-car. He handed her a yellow piece of paper and she looked at it before crossing her arms and still talking to him. Finally, he left and Genoveva watched him drive away.

When the cop-car was out of sight, Genoveva tore the paper in halfs, and halfs again, then halfs again. She walked to a neighborhood trash-can, threw the pieces of paper away, and walked back towards the house. It was then a sudden race towards the kitchen table and everyone had settled just as they heard the door open and close. They tried to act normally, but all it did was insult Genoveva's intelligence as she sat and ate. Her food was a little cold now.

"So, what did Chief García want?" Imelda asked politely.

"Nothing important." Genoveva replied kindly. "Did you manage to seal the deal with that one customer today, Mama Imelda?"

Imelda perked up and started chatting her ear off about her day. Everyone else looked rather disappointed, but they knew Genoveva didn't want to talk about corruption anymore, so they let it go and went about dinner as normal. The whole family talked pleasantly, and after dinner they moved to the living room and played music and singed and dance. The world was at peace for the night and all seemed well.

And that was all Genoveva wanted.

* * *

" _NADA_?!" Chief García yelled, slamming his fist on his desk.

" _Nada_." The deputy said calmly, unfazed by his boss' anger; he had seen darker sides of this man before. "The only thing they managed to do was make the creature even angrier."

"And no one has an answer?! The doctors? The historians? As ANY research been dug up to help crack this case?!" García shouted.

The deputy held up his folder again. "All we have is in here, _señor_. We know what it does, but we have no clue how to cure it or stopping from spreading. We don't even know the cause, but our teams are still working tirelessly."

Chief García held out a skeletal hand and the deputy gave him the tan-colored folder. "Go home for the night, Lopez. Thank you for your service." He thanked in a softer voice, but it was rusty now from all the yelling.

The deputy nodded and left the office. The chief sighed and opened the folder. It was one of the smallest case files he had ever seen. After looking at the folder and give it a lot of thought, it picked up his old black telephone and dialed a certain number in mind.

"Hola, is this _Abuelita's Flowers_? _Excelente_. I'd like to place an order, how soon could you have a nice set of flowers delivered?"

* * *

 **A/N: I picked the name Chief Santiago García to reference Police-Chief Marisol Valles García of Praxedis G. Guerrero. Deputy Antonio Lopez is a reference to who I would have voice him if I could, Antonio Banderas. I probably do too much research for my own good. XD**


	4. Bribary

It was another sunny day, and Miguel and Genoveva were training in the courtyard. Business was flowing well in the shoe-shop, filled to the brim with the Riveras and their customers, trying on shoes, asking and answering questions, and making payments. Hector was out at the plaza and Coco was knitting indoors today.

While the teenagers trained with hand-to-hand combat, they chatted as normally as possible.

"So, when will you teach me how to use a weapon?" Miguel asked as he dodged a kick.

"What do you call your fists, _amigo_." Genoveva teased as she tried to punch the boy. "Besides, you still need to work on your kicks and offense."

Miguel aimed a perfect punch on Genoveva's jaw and then kicked her to the dirt. She looked up at him and smiled. The musician held out a hand for her.

"Not bad, _muchacho_." Genoveva complimented and took his hand so he could help pull her up. "You still need some work, but I guess you're ready to learn how to duel."

Miguel grinned and they went into the house for a moment. Genoveva grabbed a fencing sword from her room and met Miguel in the kitchen for some lemonade. Once their craving was met, they went back into the courtyard and Genoveva stabbed the sword into the dirt. She motioned to it, wanting Miguel to grab it, but he only glared at it and clenched his fists.

"I don't want that sword." He growled, making Genoveva frustrated until he added, "I don't want anything from him."

She remembered that she earned the sword from beating Ernesto in a fight and finally putting him in jail. She had no problem using the weapon (a good weapon is a good weapon, no matter where it came from) but she respected Miguel's hatred towards it and pulled out her dagger and handed it to him, handle first.

Miguel relaxed and gently took Guachimines' claw and Genoveva pulled the fencing sword free from the ground.

"Okay, remember what I taught you about your stance." She instructed. "The same goes for dueling, or whenever you use a weapon. Be strong, but able to move at a moment's notice."

Miguel nodded, remembering the day they spent entirely on his stance and why it was important. He took a strong stance and pointed his dagger at Genoveva, ready to fight. It looked like he was going to rob her.

Genoveva moved to him and positioned him more appropriately and Miguel understood. She then merely tapped the dagger with the sword and slowly started to teach him how to strike and block with blades. Like children beating sticks together, they gently hit their weapons together, waiting for an opening or trying to make one.

"Think of the dagger has an extension of your arm, not just a tool." Genoveva hinted as they trained and Miguel nodded.

This went on for a while until they saw Oscar and Felipe walk up to them with smug grins on their faces and something hiding behind Felipe's back. The two teenagers stopped their basic combat and smiled at their uncles.

"For you, _mi amor_." Oscar chuckled as his brother pulled out a beautiful bouquet of flowers in a glass vase from behind him.

Genoveva blinked at them and didn't know what to say. The orange marigolds were beautiful, but there were also green ferns and tiny blue flowers that decorated the set and the glass vase had a blue ribbon tied around it. A little note-card poked out of it on a metal stick.

She carefully accepted the flowers and breathed, " _Gracias_. W-what's the occasion?"

Felipe shrugged. "Beats us, _niña_."

"Julio found them at the door this morning." Oscar added.

Genoveva was too captivated by the gift to notice that the twins were eyeing Miguel, as if thinking he had left them there for Genoveva to find, but Miguel only rolled his eyes and watched his friend.

"What's up, Veva?"

She blinked to clear her head, but did not look up. "Nothing, it's just… I've never been given… flowers before…" Genoveva pull out the little card and read it. Slowly, her smile turned into an ugly scowl and Miguel grew concerned for her. "Oh, really?!"

"What?" Miguel asked and tried to lighten the air. "Too cheesy?"

Genoveva ignored his comment and crunched the card in her hand. "I'll see if Rosita wants these flowers. I don't want them."

The twins dropped their smile and asked at the same time, "Are you sure?"

" _Positivo_." Genoveva said coldly and walked off for the workshop.

The boys watched her walk away and were not sure where this anger was coming from.

"What was that all about?" Miguel asked.

His uncles only shrugged.

After dinner that evening, Rosita was admiring the flowers once more while Imelda washed dishes and Genoveva dried and stacked them. When Rosita could finally pull herself away from the marigolds she grabbed a rag and wiped the table.

"Whoever sent those flowers has good taste." Rosita commented. "I should be able to keep them looking well for a long time."

" _Bien_." Genoveva said, smiling down at the plate and towel in her hand. "I'm glad you like them."

"Not much of a flower girl?" Imelda asked as she handed her another plate.

Genoveva took it and smiled, "I like them, but I knew Rosita would like them more."

Rosita hugged the teenager from behind and it was a good thing Genoveva didn't need to breathe anymore. " _Gracias, hija_. I've always loved flowers! You should have seen the arrangements I made for Julio and Coco's wedding! Elena and Franco's flowers were beautiful, too!"

"Franco." Genoveva repeated, still trying to get ot know her new family. "That's Elena's husband, right? Miguel's grandfather? His father's father."

" _Si_!" Rosita said. "He's a good man! He always loved Elena very much and was always very proud of her! He's very level-headed, patient, and laid back."

"They both sound nice." Genoveva said and she stacked her finished plate and took the wet cup Imelda offered her. "I wish I could meet them. Not that I…"

Imelda and Rosita laughed and Rosita ruffled Genoveva's short hair. "We understand, _niña_. Maybe one day you will."

"I dunno, Tia Rosita." Genoveva said with a shrug and put down the glass to work on the next one Imelda had ready for her. "It's not like I can cross the bridge to see them. They'd have to die, and…" She trailed off, not sure if there was much more to say.

Imelda, as wise as she was, understood and nodded solemnly. " _Sabemos_. They may not make it in time to meet you. You're not like us, but that's why we love you so much."

Genoveva smiled. "I love you, too. All of you, even Elena and Franco. Tell me more about Elena, what is she like?"

Imelda giggled and started to talk about her granddaughter that favored her so much. Imelda told Genoveva how Elena looked dangerously like Coco but had Imelda's spirit. She then began telling stories of her as a child and Rosita listened, remembering many of the stories, and Genoveva listened intently.

While the girls were laughing about the time Elena slapped a boy who was interested in Victoria with a sandal, Miguel walked in and waited until the laughing submitted.

"What is it, _mijo_?" Imelda asked when she saw him.

"The deputy of the police is at the door."

Genoveva threw her towel on her shoulder. "Deputy Lopez? I'll go talk to him."

She led the way out of the kitchen and down the hall and Miguel and the women followed. In the living room, Victoria peered at the door from her book, Julio and Coco tried to ignore the action from their rocking chairs (but were not very good at it), and Hector tuned his guitar on the couch next to his granddaughter, but kept an ear out for what was going on; Felipe and Oscar were too heated in their game of checkers to care who was at their front door.

Genoveva opened it and saw the deputy of the police standing with a smile and a gift-basket so big he had to hold it with two hands. Unlike Chief García, Deputy Lopez was tall and lean, much like the twins, and had a busy mustache and kind eyes. Genoveva had always favored him.

" _Hola, señor_."

"Hola, Señora Genoveva." The deputy said politely and held out the giant basket wrapped in clear plastic and topped with a blue bow. "Chief García sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind." Genoveva said firmly as she took the giant basket.

Deputy Lopez dipped his hat and smiled before leaving. Genoveva balanced the basket on her knee and closed the door. She sighed, not like she was sad, but exhausted (which is saying a lot since the dead can't get tired).

"You better watch your back, _mijo_." Oscar teased, not taking his eyes off the board game.

" _Si_ , looks like someone's trying to steal your girl." Felipe joked, just as focused as his twin.

Imelda took off her boots and threw each one at a brother's head, knocking them clean out of their chairs. Miguel laughed and walked to Genoveva, who was unsure of what to do in the situation.

"She's not mine to stop from being taken." He said with a grin and a shrug and Genoveva smiled back, "Chief García really sent that to you?"

Genoveva gave a cheeky smile and looked like she would have blushed if she could have. "Here, I don't want it."

Miguel was handed the big basket before he could stop her. "Are you sure?" Miguel sat the basket on the floor and untie the ribbon. The plastic fell off and he looked at the contents. "There's chocolate, candles, whitening cream…"

"I'm sure." Genoveva said with a wave of her hand. "You have it. Share with everyone."

"Did you say whitening cream?!" Rosita asked excitedly and went up to Miguel.

The young man held out the small bottle to her and she happily took it. Miguel was happy to keep the chocolate for himself, but when Genoveva walked down the hall for a hot shower, he questioned if she wanted the blanket, the small teddy-bear, or the mints. She denied all the little gifts once more and went into the bathroom without another word.

"Wow, García must really want Genoveva to change her mind." Miguel thought out-loud as he read the labels on the candles.

"Change her mind about what?" Coco asked.

Miguel shrugged. "I dunno. She wouldn't tell me. Chocolate, Mama Coco?"

" _Gracias, mijo_." Coco thanked as she took the offer piece of dark chocolate and began to free it from it's aluminum prison.

"My guess is García wants her to join the police." Julio speculated as he rubbed his chin.

"That'd be cool!" Miguel said. "Anyone want a mint?"

" _Por vavor_." Felipe, Oscar, Julio and Victoria all answered and Miguel tossed them all a piece.

"I mean," Miguel went on from his statement earlier. "Fighting crime, hunting down criminals, I thought she'd like that."

" _Yo también_." Hector admitted. "But if it has to do with corruption, she may want to stay out of it."

"But she's never backed down from a fight before." Miguel pointed out. "Why would she now?"

Before she even got undressed or turned on the water, Genoveva had heard everything while preparing her bath. She had listened carefully as she picked her soap and was against the door when hearing what Miguel said. She shut her eyes in shame.

"Miguel!" She heard her Mama Imelda scold. "She has her reasons; respect them."

Genoveva didn't want to hear anymore, so she turned on the faucet in the tub and clogged the drain. "I've never back down from a fight in my life." She muttered to herself. "And I never will."

* * *

The next morning, when the mailman delivered Julio's copy of the newspaper, he also delivered a case full of the nicest red wine the dead could get their hands on for Genoveva. The bottles were cushioned with blue tissue-paper and a tiny card begged Genoveva to think about what Chief García had said to her.

When Genoveva opened the box at the kitchen table and read the card, she threw the card in the trash and told everyone to have as much wine as they wanted. Before anyone could argue or offer her some wine or even ask what the card had said, she left and crawled up the tall tree in the courtyard and hang upside down from one of it's sturdy branches.

She was left alone most of the morning until Miguel was brave enough to tell her that she had received another gift. Genoveva reluctantly followed him to the living room where Rosita handed her a white flat box tied with a blue ribbon. Genoveva opened it to find a sparkling violet dress with a black shawl that looked like it was cut from the sky. Rosita awed and begged her to try it on, but Genoveva closed the box and said she'd see if it'd fit Imelda.

Hector was there when Genoveva pulled an unconvincing smile and handed Imelda the white box to give her a break from hamming at a boot. Imelda tried to deny the dress, but it was too beautiful and Genoveva pushed too hard that all Imelda could do was smile and thank her. Imelda got up from her stool and said she'd put it away in her room. Hector normally would have pleaded with her to try it on first, but he wanted to talk to Genoveva.

As Imelda closed the door, Hector studied the girl closely. She didn't look unhappy per say, but like she had a lot on her mind. Her face was almost bland and expressionless; Hector missed her smile.

"Genoveva," He said kindly to get her attention. "Are you alright?"

She snapped her head up at him and smiled. " _Si_ , Papa Hector. I'm fine."

Hector gestured to Imelda's empty stool. "Sit."

Genoveva obeyed.

"You know," The musician said wisely. "You can always talk to me if something is bothering you. We can tell García to back off and leave you alone if…"

"No, it's nothing like that!" Genoveva said quickly. "It's just…" She took in a deep breath and looked out at the courtyard to watch the tree leaves dance in the wind, rather than look at Hector. "He wants me to join the police and personally work on finding a solution to corruption, but I don't think I should."

" _Por qué no_?" Hector asked calmly. He agreed with her decision, but he wanted to know her reason behind it.

"I don't trust García." She stated plainly. "I told him nearly _treinta_ years ago that this would happen. I told him that it would reach humans, I told him to do research and to make sure he's one step ahead of the pandemic, but he didn't listen to me. I don't trust him to make the best decisions and I don't want to be tied down by the law when I can do this myself."

Hector tried to meet her gaze, and asked, "And you really think you can do it by yourself?"

" _Si_." She said boldly and finally looked at Hector. Once she did, her confidence died a little. "No?" She cringed and leaned back against the small desk Imelda was working on and closed her eyes. " _Es complicado_."

Hector looked at Genoveva for another moment or so and wondered how someone so young could be so old. Oh, the beauty of the dead. "I don't think you're worried about the police or Chief García." He said and touched her shoulder. "I think you're afraid of corruption."

Genoveva opened her eyes and shook her head and she sat up, and Hector removed his hand from her. "I can't afford to be afraid. Not now."

"Genoveva, it's okay to be afraid." Hector said gently. "We're all really scared right now about what's happened, but the important thing to do is to talk about it. And… you know I'm always here if you want to talk, right?"

"Look, just don't worry about me, okay?" She said as she stood up, her back to him. "I'll figure it out."

Genoveva walked into the house and Hector could hear the front door open and close; his guess was that she went out for a walk. Hector sighed and stood up, but he didn't go inside. Instead he went out into the sunshine and put his hands in his pocket as he looked at the big tree.

"What are we going to do with that girl?" He sighed to no one in particular. 

* * *

No gifts came for Genoveva until the day after she and Hector talked. She was playing checkers with Miguel in the living room when Deputy Lopez knocked on the door. Already in a foul mood because she couldn't figure out the whole corruption issue and she was losing to Miguel in the third time in a row, she stood up so quickly she knocked over her chair and threw open the door.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts that _bastardo_ sends, I'm not joining the police!" She yelled and looked ready to break a bone.

"It's not a gift!" The frightened deputy quickly spitted out as he used a small envelope as a shield for his face. "It's an invitation!"

Genoveva's anger dwindled, but she did not relax. " _Para qué_?"

"A gala at town hall. All the big names of this corner of the Land of the Dead will be there." Lopez explained and held out the invitation to Genoveva. "Chief García personally put it together and requests your presence, and anyone you wish to bring with you, of course."

Genoveva took the invitation and thought about it for a moment. It could very well be a trap or a rouse to blackmail or trick Genoveva into joining the police, but maybe she was just getting paranoid.

Miguel was suddenly at her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her neck. "She'll be there!"

Genoveva gritted his name through her teeth and Deputy Lopez bid them both a good evening and left.

At dinner, when Miguel told the story, Hector perked up and said,

"This is perfect! It'll be fun! You could use some fun!"

Genoveva narrowed her eyes at him, but he was too distracted by his wife to tell.

"It does sound nice." Imelda admitted. "But only if you're comfortable, Genoveva."

She looked down at her food and gave it a final thought. A nice night out with her family did sound like fun. She had been in a funk because of everything going on and this might just be the thing to get her back into the groove.

Genoveva smiled a true smile and said, " _Si_! We'll all be there! But if we're going to do this, let's do it right." 

* * *

The town hall of the Land of the Dead was where most office work and other important documenting took place. The Department of Family Reunions, the Department of New Arrivals, the Department of Records and History-Books, and the Department of the Forgotten were all connected to the grand building that came crashing together in a huge glass-ceiling lobby that glistened with gold. This was where the fiesta was being held.

The lobby looked more like a ballroom when decorated with silver streamers, dazzling lights, and a stage of mariachi players was set in the back of the lobby. Tables had been scattered along, but plenty for room for dancing and walking about had been made. All the doors were locked and the offices were secure.

Bodyguards looked after the grand entrance for guests with invitations and the doors to the departments, giving the police the night off to enjoy the party that created mostly to politicians, law officers, and big company owners. It was an excuse to have a good time, and most of the skeletons were, enjoying the red wine and small snacks and the beautiful music.

The Riveras, led by Genoveva, waited in line dressed in their finest. Most wore what they wore to the Hernández wedding, except Imelda wore her new sparkling purple dress and black shawl and Genoveva wore a gold-colored mariachi suit and sombrero, much like Miguel (except he wore a maroon outfit). When it was their turn, Genoveva showed her invitation to the guard and bowed low as he and his co-worker opened the doors for them.

"It is an honor to serve the Rivera family." The bodyguard greeted in a low voice.

Thanks were exchanged and the family walked into the fiesta to find it in full swing. Miguel found himself reminded of Ernesto's party, but not as crowded so one could walk comfortably and more lit so you weren't standing in the dark.

Genoveva caught sight of Deputy Lopez with a beautiful young woman on his arm, wearing a turquoise dress. She had her hair pinned up with a peacock feather and looked about a decade or two younger than the deputy, but not quite a teenager. Lopez saw Genoveva and he brought the woman with him to her.

"Señora Genoveva," He greeted warmly. "Welcome. I'm so glad you could make it. This is my wife, Ingrid."

"It's nice to meet you." Genoveva said politely and shook her white gloved hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Ingrid said with a sweet smile. "Antonio told me so much about you."

"Really?"

"Genoveva!"

Genoveva cringed and Lopez shrugged apologetically as his partner and boss came from behind him and grabbed Genoveva's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"It's an honor to see you here!" Chief García greeted loudly. "And the Riveras, how wonderful!"

Genoveva yanked her arm out of his hold, but her hand popped off of her wrist and was still in García's, so she yanked it back and attached it to her harm, shaking her hand to get some feeling back into it.

" _Si_ , it's a nice _fiesta_." Genoveva muttered darkly.

Chief García ignored her cold attitude and moved next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Come, _señora_! So many people to meet!"

Genoveva had enough time to look back at Miguel and give him a pleading look, but before Miguel could act, she and García were lost in the crowd. Most of the family members had dispurced, but Imelda and Hector were with him and saw the whole thing.

"Cool off, _chamaco_." Hector said lightly as he patted his sombrero, making it cover Miguel's eyes so he had to straighten it. "She'll be fine."

Miguel entertained himself by following Imelda and Hector and meeting owners of successful companies. Miguel was introduced to José Fimbres Moreno, the founder of _Calimax_ , and Rodolfo Junco Voigth, the founder of _Grupo Reforma_. It was all exciting and the party was fun, but all the while he kept an eye out for Genoveva.

About an hour into the party, Miguel had wandered from his great-great-grandparents and explored the party. He saw his Papa Julio and Mama Coco sitting and eating some chips and guacamole, and Oscar and Felipe were chatting with a pair of cute girls about their age. Miguel cringed with a smile and kept on walking. Finally, leaning against a pillar and hiding in the shadows, was Genoveva, her sombrero so low he couldn't see her face and wouldn't have recognised her if he didn't know her so well.

Miguel slipped in quickly and stood close to her as to not be seen.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hiding?"

" _Si_." Genoveva grunted. "I needed a break. Having fun?"

Miguel shrugged. "Yeah, but it just got a lot better."

Genoveva gave him a lopsided smile and peeked out at the party for intruders. "This was a bad idea." She muttered.

"That's only because you're hiding and not allowing yourself to have any fun, _amiga_." Miguel argued, and as she gave him a funny look, he added, "Look, forget García and Lopez. Forget corruption and everything else. Come back out there with me and have a good time! You deserve it!"

Genoveva laughed and grabbed Miguel's wrist. "Okay, _muchacho, vamanos_."

The fiesta took a turn for the better as Genoveva pulled Miguel onto the dance floor and they danced in the crowd. They laughed and had fun and later went to get snacks. They feasted on meatballs and cheese and chips and salsa, and Genoveva offered Miguel some red wine and he took a glass before a family member could stop him and told him he was too young. He was eighteen by now; he should drink if he wanted to.

The wine was bitter and Miguel accidently gagged and spat some out, choking and coughing. Genoveva laughed and held her ribs. No one had ever told Miguel that it was so bitter and that it burned! Genoveva explained how you don't drink it for the taste, but the , being dead, alcohol doesn't have the same effect, so most people drank it out of habit, or for the strong taste.

Miguel settled for water and Genoveva was happy to sip her red wine as the two chatted away, every once and a while, they'd be joined by a family member of a friend or a celebrity who wanted to talk for a moment. Miguel caught sight of García and pulled Genoveva to the opposite side of the room, nearly ruining her suit with wine.

After the quick save, they found themselves talking with Rosita, Julio, Coco, and Aarón Sáenz Garza as they listened to his stories of World Affairs in life. Later into the night, Miguel and Genoveva took to walking in laps around the edge of the lobby and talking. Finally, the musician could not help himself any longer and asked Genoveva to dance with him again. She agreed without hesitation and they ran out to the dance floor.

Genoveva grabbed Miguel's hand and started to do a tango with him. He went with it and they both had fun, being over-dramatic with kicks and stances and pretending to be serious, all the while they laughed their non-beating hearts out. The dance floor was slightly emptier than it was earlier, so it was easy to see the famous pair of young adults dancing and laughing and having a good time. Hector and Imelda watched them from a table and smiled.

"Wow, they both look really good." Hector commented before busying his mouth with wine too much to talk.

" _Si_ ," Imelda agreed with a nod. "They make quite the pair. It seems only yesterday Miguel was telling us about a strange girl who won a duel against a commander. Now she's a part of our family."

"Two years can fly quickly here." Hector said. "Only for _Dia de los Muertos_ do we really count the years, but apart from that, time means nothing."

Imelda continued to watch Genoveva and Miguel, and as Miguel dipped her friend, Imelda noticed that this was the first time in a week she had seen the girl give a true smile like that. It wasn't fake or just a mask to hide a negative emotion. It was real.

"That girl puts too much on her shoulders." Imelda let slip.

Hector looked at the pair dancing carefree and nodded, not taking his shiny eyes off of them. "I talked to her the other day about it."

"And?"

"She's got it in her head that she needs to deal with the corruption crisis all by herself." Hector sighed. "I understand if she doesn't trust the police or wants to work with them, but she should let her family help her."

"I'm not sure she even knows how to do that." Imelda speculated.

Hector nodded again, still watching Genoveva and Miguel dance. It was scary how similar Hector and Genoveva were; they were both orphans and both made a life for themselves when no one else would.

When Hector was Miguel's dying age, he had left the orphanage with his best friend, his brother, Ernesto, and the two had big dreams of performing music for scrap money and to earn their freedom as adults. By the time the boys were eighteen, they had travelled to Santa Celia and met a stubborn-headed young lady with a big heart and a woeful voice. It wouldn't be too long after that that Hector married Imelda and took her last name and they started to have a family. It was when money got extremely tight that Hector agreed to travel again with Ernesto.

Back then, when their little family was just that, a little family, he adapted to marriage and parenthood extremely quickly; Hector had always wanted a family of his own. However, after… erm, certain instances… he was without a family for nearly eighty years, and after their little adventure, they were all slow to adjust.

Most of the family members were quick to welcome Hector home and to put the whole thing behind them, all except for Victoria and Imelda, but by the next Dia de los Muertos things were as normal as normal could be. During that awkward year, Hector was not his usual excited, quick to act-self, rather cautious and slow, afraid of ruining everything, but once he relaxed and was himself around his family, things couldn't have been better.

Hector had watched Genoveva very carefully ever since she first joined them for dinner. She was very polite and hardly intruded at all. She loved to play checkers with the twins, talked to Victoria about books, swap stories with Imelda and Hector, and she was always perfectly happy just to sit in the living room with everyone and watched with a peaceful smile on her face. But, she was hesitant.

She seemed to keep a part of herself away, not like she was hiding a secre,t but she hadn't yet exposed herself to the Riveras one can only do with a family. Genoveva, despite being adventurous and brave, when it came to her new family, was hesitant and unsure and - no matter how many times she denied it - afraid.

"We just have to be patient." Hector advised. "She'll come around. And when she needs us, we'll be right there."

Imelda took her husband's hand and smiled. He was always very kind and wise and patient, even as a young man back in the day. Now, at night, she was entranced and wanted nothing more than to dance with him.

" _Vamos, guapo_." She smirked and got up and led Hector to the dance floor, forcing him to abandoned his half-empty glass of wine.

The song was much slower now, and so Hector took Imelda's waist and hand and she put her free arm around Hector's neck. Slowly, the two swayed and were silent, enjoying each other's company.

Meanwhile, a could of couples behind them, Miguel and Genoveva slow-danced, too, just for the fun of it, and for a chance to talk.

"I feel like I'm doing it wrong."

" _Qué_? You're saying a beautiful _señorita_ like yourself has never slow-danced?"

Genoveva only shrugged.

"Here, let's try…" Miguel moved her hand so it was around his neck, like her other hand, and he then held her by the waist with both hands. Height wise, they were eye-level. "Better?"

"Much." Genoveva said as they swayed side-to-side.

"Listen," Miguel said. "I know you didn't want to come, but I'm glad you did. I'm having a great time."

"You know what, so am I." Genoveva said kindly "This is nice."

Miguel gave a smile. "Yeah, I… I've never slow-danced before, either."

"Really? You don't show it, _mariachi_."

Miguel snorted. " _Gracias_. Hector's actually the one to taught me how to dance."

"Go figure."

"I was at the courtyard and I was dancing to a song on the radio and he scolded me and then started to dance 'the right way'. Suddenly it was a dance-off, and he was much better than me, so he started to teach me how to dance, and when the radio played Amor O Costumbre and before he knew it, he was instructing me how to lead!"

Genoveva laughed and said, "Well, he's a very good _maestro_."

" _Gracias_ , Genoveva!"

Miguel turned his skull one-hundred-and-eighty degrees and Genoveva looked over his shoulder to find Hector and Imelda doing a two-step hand-in-hand and smiling at the younger pair. If it was possible, his great-great-grandparents would have told Miguel he had grown pale. Genoveva laughed even harder and had to free a hand from Miguel's wrist to hold her quivering ribs.

"Cleary I haven't taught you enough, _mijo_." Hector teased, his eyes on his wife as they danced. "You've been planted at that same spot!"

"Well, let's do some gardening." Genoveva smirked and placed her hand back around Miguel's neck.

He turned his skull back to Genoveva and nodded with a slow song ended and an up-beat tango song played. Miguel and Genoveva took two steps forward, two steps back, in perfect sync, but with flare in each step. After a while, genoveva swung herself around so she was next to Miguel and they started clicking the floor with their feels, a pair of arms entangled and keeping them together. Meanwhile, Hector spun Imelda and then literally swept her off her feet, making her laugh as the couple did a spin together and Hector then put his wife down so they could do a nice tango together.

When the song was over, all four Riveras were hot and sweaty, but more than happy, and so they clapped loudly for the mariachi players and Hector and Imelda left the dancefloor to speculate a new plan. Genoveva and Miguel were about to dance again, when a hand touched Genoveva's shoulder.

" _Excelente_ , Señora Genoveva!" Chief García complimented, a little too enthusiastically for belief. "Absolutely stunning! Couldn't have done it better myself! Course, Lord knows I have two left feet!" He laughed.

Miguel and Genoveva did not laugh, but the boy held Genoveva close with one arm over her shoulders. To make sure the chief could not separate them, she put an arm around Miguel's waist.

" _Gracias_ , Chief García." Genoveva said professionally. "For the compliments and the invitation."

" _El gusto es mio_." He said politely as he nodded his head. "I trust you've given my offer some more thought."

"I have and my answer is still the same." She said firmly.

García's eyes flashed in frustration, but his facial features were still the same. "Oh, that is a shame. We would love to have you working with us."

"You mean 'for us'." Genoveva said coldly.

Chief García was losing his patience and his smile was more fixed. His eyes were not afraid to appear menacing and it was clear that his grin was fixed. "I was hoping we could work together…"

"So now you want my help?" Genoveva asked darkly. "Now that you've seen how out of hand the situation had become, now you have come to me on bended knee, asking for help?"

The chief could not hold up even a faint smile anymore and now scowled at the teenager who dared question his judgment.

"I can recall telling you nearly treinta years ago exactly what to do, but you ignored me and said you could handle it, so now you must face the consequences."

" _Eso es suficiente_." García growled and took a step closer.

Miguel held Genoveva a little bit tighter.

"Now you listen to me, you little street-rat. If you aren't going to work with me, then you better stay out of my way. There are laws preventing vigananties like you from getting in the way of police-business. We should be working together…"

" _No me gusta ser usado_." Genoveva snapped.

"We should be working together," Chief García went on. "But if you're not going to do so, then you are working against me, and I have a way of removing people who are in my way."

Miguel heard enough and stepped in front Genoveva, frowning at the chief. This caused García to regain his little smirk and he chuckled.

"Aw, the little musician is your bodyguard now." He said in a low voice. "I've heard of your journey down here when alive. Couldn't stay away, could you?"

Genoveva snapped. She shifted her jacket to reveal her belt and dagger and she whipped out the claw and was between Miguel and Chief García, pointing her blade at the policeman's neck. Many people had been oblivious to the quiet argument, but were now aware of the drawn-out weapon at the chief. Only the dance floor seemed to notice as the other guests were too soaked up in their own conversations to notice or care.

Rather than cower in fear, Chief García grew a wicked grin. "Pulling a weapon on an officer, eh? That could land you in a nice little cell right next to Ernesto De La Cruz." He sneered.

Miguel put a hand on Genoveva's shoulder and whispered by the side of her skull. "Veva, stop. He's not worth it. Let's just go home."

Genoveva did not move, but could feel Miguel's skeleton shaking in rage. How easy would it be to chop off García's stupid skull and kick it to the other side of the lobby to remind him who's boss. How simple would it be to humiliate him and make him rue the day she looked down at Genoveva. But he was right. The only thing she cared about was being with her family.

The young warrior pocketed her dagger and grabbed Miguel's wrist. Without another word, she led the way off the dance-floor, across the lobby, and out the front doors. Miguel was tempted to stop and gather his family, but they could leave when they wanted to. They needed to be alone right now.

Miguel walked with Genoveva down the street and into the crowded city. It was a quarter after ten, but since most people didn't bother with sleep in the dead, the streets were only slightly calmer than what they would be during the day. They passed all the shops and cafes and did not slow down their angry marching until they reached the bridge they showed the huge stadium.

Before De La Cruz was revealed to be nothing more than a murderer, the city had renamed the stadium after him to thank him for the lesson he taught them: remember us. Through his music, people in the Land of the Living were inspired to truly remember their families and so many of the dead were spared. No one even remember what the stadium was called before _The Cruz Stadium_ , so when he escaped the bell before he could be arrested, there was the question of what to do about the stadium.

Some people wanted to tear it down and build a new one. Some wanted to rename it _The Rivera Stadium_. After months of discussion and getting Hector's request to not name it after him, they decided to make it more open to the public for anyone to use and so it was renamed _La Musica's Home_. A statue of a giant music note had been placed over the entrance and Miguel was pleased with how the stadium looked now. It was currently closed for the night, but the complex still looked grand. Genoveva leaned on the bridge and looked at it, deep in thought.

Miguel stretched his spine and said, "I'm sorry for what he said. He was way out of line."

Genoveva shrugged. "I don't care. Let him pitch a fit that I'm not a cop."

Miguel leaned over the rail, too, but looked at his best friend. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two?"

" _Es complicado_." Genoveva answered plainly, but thankfully, she elaborated. "He died back in 1971 and immediately went to work as a cop, working his way up to chief when the old one retired. A few years later, a corrupted _alejibre_ attacked and I beat the police to the punch. We worked together, just like a few days ago, and got the poor creature under control. I met with García the next day and told him all I knew and how he should act next, but he ignored me and I was eventually thrown out."

"That _imbécil_!" Miguel yelled.

" _Si_ , so I left him to deal with the crisis on his own, and I've seen it steadily get worse. Now it's almost at a point where if something doesn't change, the whole city could be in danger." Genoveva gave it some thought and added slowly, "Maybe I should join the police. They have resources and… I dunno, if I truly believed García would listen to me I would join, but I think he only wants me for my combat skills and to keep me out of the way." She looked at Miguel and asked, "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should trust your instincts." Miguel said and smiled at her. "You're one of the bravest, selfless, strongest people I've ever met, and if anyone can figure this out, you can."

Genoveva smiled and leaned against Miguel and took his arm. " _Gracias, amigo_."

Miguel smiled, finding himself very comfortable, and so they two stood there and watched the city of lights go about their usual nightly routine. 

* * *

Imelda led the way home, shaking she was so mad, and her husband was close behind her, but far enough to dodge a flying shoe if needed.

"That _bastardo_!" She yelled into the quiet street. "Trying to manipulate us to make our Genoveva join the police! I saw her almost slice his skull off! I'm not an idiot! There's no doubt in my mind that the coward cannot be trusted!"

" _Si_ , I was disappointed when I heard he had been promoted to chief." Hector commented, remembering when he had read the headline in the paper down at the docks with his old amigos. "But we shouldn't waste our time worrying about him; Genoveva can take care of herself, _mi amor_."

Imelda swung around and stopped walking, making Hector flinch and Julio try to hide in his suit and straw-hat. "I know THAT! But the very NERVE of him! I swear, if he EVER comes near my Genoveva ever again, I'll…"

Imelda swore the rest of the way home while Hector silently rubbed his forehead, ready for a nap. Behind them, Rosita walked with Coco and Julio and chatted quietly about what a pleasant time they had; Victoria now had something to tease her great-uncles about as they had each gotten a phone number from a woman. Imelda was still ranting about García when they reached the door of their home and Hector pulled out his keys.

"You know what, I don't even want to talk about him anymore!" Imelda squacked as she crossed her arms and turned her back to her husband, as if he had started talking about the subject, too. "He's not worth my time!"

Hector closed his eyes tightly and tried not to make a smart remark, quite liking not having a cracked skull. He unlocked the door and let Imelda enter their home first.

Everyone filed into the living room and saw Genoveva and Miguel at the checkerboard, still wearing their mariachi suits, apart from the fact that their jackets and sombreros were sitting on the back of their chairs.

" _Hola_ , Riveras." The teenagers said together, not looking up from their game.

" _Hola_ , Miguel. _Hola_ , Genoveva." The little crowd said.

Julio collapsed into his favorite rocking chair and picked up his newspaper. Coco sat in the rocking chair next to him and resumed her knitting. Victoria, Oscar and Felipe went into their rooms and Hector mumbled something about coffee, so Rosita followed him into the kitchen.

Imelda walked up to the little table and asked, "Who's winning?" She had never gotten into checkers the way her brothers had, but that didn't mean she didn't like to watch others play.

"It's dangerously close, Mama Imelda." Miguel answered while Genoveva moved a red piece. "We're tied now, but only half of the pieces are gone." He glanced up and asked, "Did you have good time?"

Imelda smiled. " _Si, mijo_. Did you?"

Miguel moved a black piece and answered, " _Si_ , we both had a great time!"

"Papa Hector was right." Genoveva commented as she jumped a black piece and took it. "It was nice to get out and have some fun."

Imelda put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad. I'm also glad you didn't let that _bastardo_ push you around."

"Well," Genoveva said with a shrug as Miguel stole three of her pieces in one move. "I learned from the best." And she flickered a smile up at Imelda.

The old shoe-maker gave the teenager's shoulder a loving squeeze and went to her room for the night. Genoveva focused on the game and moved a piece, only to groan and notice her fatal mistake as Miguel stole the last of her pieces in one fail swoop and he jumped up from her chair and cheered.

"Woo! This is how we do it!" He sang and started to do a little victory-dance.

Genoveva leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes in their sockets as she watched the boy have his moment of championship. Coco giggled at her great-grandson and went on knitting while Julio started to doze in his rocking chair. Give him a few more minutes and he'd fall asleep.


	5. Knockout!

The city had been quiet for the next two weeks, the same it always was during the summer. The Rivera business was doing well, people buying more sandals for the hot weather, and so while the adults worked, Miguel and Genoveva stayed out of the way and in the river. When not swimming their cares away, they walked along the sandy shores of the river, played at the plaza, relaxed at the old fountain, or snacked in cafes. Most of the time they just wandered around, looking for a new place to explore or another adventure to set out on.

Genoveva also started to help at home when things got too busy. In life, she was taught how to cook and clean and other things at the orphanage, but she was out of practice. That didn't stop her from helping cook meals with Rosita so Imelda could help in the shop, sweep and mop the shop when the work-day was done, and clearing off the table after dinner. This new routine of chores caused her to grow even closer to Rosita and she was grateful for it.

"Would you stir the chili, _por vavor, mjia_?"

" _Si_ , Tia Rosita." Genoveva answered as she did as she was told.

"As I was saying," Rosita went on as she smashed the avocados. "Our parents had died of the flu when we were teenagers, but Julio and Coco were so close by then that it was only a matter of time before they got married. So Imelda was kind enough to give us rooms in her home in exchange for work. That meant that Julio had to give up our Papa's furniture-making business, but it worked out in the end."

Genoveva put the lid over the white-chicken-chili and turned to her. "You lost your parents and your home and dreams." She said sadly. " _Alguna vez te arrepentiste_? Moving into Imelda's home with Julio?"

Rosita shrugged. " _A veces. Especialmente al principio_. I had always loved flowers and I wanted to be a florist when I grew up, but that wasn't an option anymore. I can remember being very angry at Julio for getting roped into such a strict _familia_ , at Mama and Papa for dying, and at myself for not finding a way to chase my dreams, but then Julio and Coco got engaged, and I think that's when it hit me that I never lost mi _familia_ to begin with."

"You? Angry?" Genoveva joked to lighten the air.

Rosita laughed as Genoveva chopped up some onions for the guacamole and said, "I must have used up all the anger I had in me, but believe me when I tell you that I was extremely sour and unhappy for a few years."

"I would be, too."

"But, after a while, I started to see what I had gained. Imelda was always very kind to me; I think she knew just how much I had given up to be with Julio and help him. Oscar and Felipe always made me laugh, and Coco soon became like a sister to me. I was very happy to see her marry my brother and I always found a way to be with my flowers. Imelda let me have my own little garden and during special occasions I made beautiful bouquets. And life only got better when Victoria and Elena were born. I finally had _niñas_ around to spoil!" She laughed.

Genoveva laughed too and threw in the bits of onion into the smashed avocado and Rosita mixed it up. "Well, I'm glad it worked out for you."

" _Si_. Would you chop the cilantro, _por vavor_?"

Genoveva nodded and happily obeyed, in exchange for more stories.

One morning, a little over two weeks since the party, Genoveva picked up the Sunday newspaper for Julio at the front door and was pleased to see no gifts or cards for her. Of course, she hadn't received one since the invitation, but still. She went back into the house, handed Julio his newspaper, and sat with Miguel on the floor. He had dealt some cards and now the two were playing a game of Conquian. Coco was knitting in her rocking chair, next to Julio's. Imelda turned on the radio and started to sew a patchwork-quilt. A few songs played on the radio until it was interrupted and Miguel groaned; he had been really getting into the song.

"We interrupt your regularly-scheduled program to bring you breaking news!" A male's voice said. "A huge black monster is bringing chaos to the south side of the city! Residence are told to find shelter and stay in doors! No sign of the police yet, but…"

"I gotta go!" Genoveva yelled and jumped to her feet.

"Genoveva, wait!" Imelda ordered, but the teenager was already at the door.

"Love you all, _adios_! And DON'T mess with my cards, _muchacho_!" Genoveva called, waved, and was gone.

"I'll go after her!" Miguel volunteered and stood up, abandoning the game, but Imelda was quicker this time and grabbed the teenager by the wrist.

"Absolutely not!" Imelda scolded. " _Es muy peligroso_! You will stay here!"

"But…"

"Listen to your Mama Imelda." Hector said softly.

Miguel look at him in disbelief, slightly hurt that he chose to take Imelda's side, but he ended up sighing and he sat back down in front of the cards. "Fine."

Imelda let go of him and resumed her work. The radio gave a very blunt report of the damage being done at the city and then cut to Hades Savinovich who was at the scene and giving a quick report. Miguel and Imelda paid close attention.

" _Damas y caballeros_ , I'm currently standing in front of _la plaza_ and things aren't looking good." The poor news reporter's voice called from the radio. "Some sort of tall monster is tearing up apartments and anything else standing in it's way! It's about three stories-tall and it does not seem happy, _amigos_. Oh, no! It's coming right for _la plaza_! When are the po… WAIT! Some girl just leaped from _la plaza_ and stabbed the monster!"

Everyone looked up at the radio, even Julio peered from over his newspaper at the little machine, and they all listened carefully.

" _Dios mio_!" Savinovich awed. "The monster stopped in it's tracks and some teenager as fallen off of the creature, ready for a fight! It's nearly five times her size, _amigos_! OY! It just tried to crush her with it's hammering fists, but I didn't even know a skeleton could move that quickly! She just dodged it again! And again! AND again! Oh, LORD! This girl is impossible to knock down!"

Felipe and Oscar walked in from outside from working on their little wooden sculptures, followed by Rosita.

" _Hola, familia_."

" _Qué está…_ "

The twins held each other as they were loudly shushed by everyone in the room and Imelda turned up the radio. Rosita sat next to Hector on the couch and tried to catch up on what was going on.

"... fire-escape and… oh! She's barely hanging on! She was nearly wiped clean off! HOLY… DID SHE JUST FLIP UP?! Oh, LORD! She's climbing too fast to see! She's up on the roof! She has a knife with her, is she gonna… oof! The monster's got her in it's claw! This doesn't look good! Where's the chief? Where's the cops?! It's roaring and getting close… SHE STABBED IT'S CLAW! I REPEAT, SHE STABBED IT'S CLAW!"

Hector and Miguel belted out loud gritos and Oscar, Felipe, Julio and Imelda cheered for Genoveva. It was like listening to a futbol game or an old show. Victoria couldn't take the noise anymore from her room and came out to investigate.

"I feel sorry for you all back at the station who can't see this! She's cut some streamers! Maybe if she… she's running from rooftop to rooftop around the monster! She's entangling it! I don't believe this! She's… she just jumped off a building and onto a tent and down on the sidewalk! She's one tough cookie, _amigos_!"

" _Que esta pasa_ …"

Everyone shushed harshly at Victoria, making her give the room a deadly Imelda-like glare.

"It's Genoveva!" Imelda hissed to listen carefully.

"... it's going! It's going! It's go.. IT'S DOWN! _DIOS MIO_! This is better than any wrestling or boxing match I've EVER commentated! She's just staring at it. I'm going to try to… wait! It seems at last the police have finally arrived! They seemed to be subduing the monster! About time, _estoy en lo cierto_? I wonder if I… _señorita_! _Señorita_! _Mis disculpas_ , but may I ask you a few questions?"

"Oh, um…" Genoveva sounded a little out of breath, but did not object any further, rather did not have the chance to.

The cheering in the living room was instantly silenced to listen to their brave family member.

"What is your name?"

"Genoveva. Genoveva Rivera."

Imelda sat up a little straighter in her chair and swelled with pride to hear her use their family name. Though it was never legalized, Genoveva always referred to herself as a Rivera ever since that fateful night.

"Señora Rivera, you just took down that monster with your own two hands! How do you feel?"

"Uh… pretty good." Genoveva said slowly.

Miguel tired to keep himself from laughing and covered his mouth with his hands before he was shushed; he wasn't very good at interviews, either.

"You came here long before the police did, what are your thoughts?"

"Well, I just heard what was happening and knew I had to do something if I could." Genoveva said, more sure of her answer than last time. "I think they can help the public, if they acted correctly, but I do not trust their leader."

"Señora Rivera, this is the fourth monster attack in the last six-months." Savinovich informed her and the audience. "What do you think the problem is? Do you even know what they are?"

" _Si_." Genoveva answered. "It's corruption. It infects _alejibre_ and dead humans and can make them both delusional and dangerous. The cause and cure is still unknown as far as I am aware, but I do know that the best thing we can do is remain calm and try not to blow this out of proportion. A… a wise man once told me that it's okay to be afraid. I didn't really listen all that well, but I hope everyone else will."

It was Hector's turn to swell with pride and a huge grin decorated his skull. He was very proud of her and all he wanted to do and pull into a warm hug.

"Very well said, _señorita_." Savinovich commented. " _Gracias_."

" _De nada_. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a card game to win."

"Well, _amigos_ , that's all I have over here. García and the police are taking the corrupted creature away and all's well that ends well. Remember to stay calm and keep your loved ones close. This is Hades Savinovich reported for Q.U.E.R., answering your questions and bring you music since 1945 in life and 1999 in death."

The little jingle for the station played and a commercial started to run, so Imelda flicked through the radio stations for some music.

"She took down another monster?" Victoria awed after a few minutes, just in case she missed something.

"Guess so." Miguel said, watching the door for Genoveva's arrival.

"That was very brave of her." Coco said softly.

"But what about…"

Oscar stopped talking as Genoveva threw open the door and ran into the house. As she closed the door, Felipe glanced at his brother and muttered "García?" Oscar nodded solemnly and the two thought on what the police chief was doing.

" _Lo siento_! Okay, Miguel, was it your turn, or…" Genoveva sat cross-legged on the floor and picked up her cards. She was happy to see that they were the same as she had left them.

Miguel smiled and sat opposite her. "Uh, I think so." He drew a card, but placed it down face-up next to the other stack. It was a four of spades.

"That was amazing. Genoveva!" Hector praised. "We're all very proud of you!"

She looked up at him before picking up the next card and asked, "Oh, how did you…?"

"We heard through the radio, _hija_." Rosita explained sweetly. "You were wonderful!"

Genoveva looked down and picked the top card. "Oh. _Gracias_. I'm just glad I managed to give García the slip. And…" Genoveva slammed down three kings on the floor and said "First group, _amigo_."

"And your last!" Miguel challenged and took another card.

As he traded said card for one in his hand, the rest of the family wasn't quite ready to let go of the subject, but Miguel knew how Genoveva operated. She belittled things to make her feel better, like she could coquor them. While this may be unwise, it was best to just go with it. That was the thing about Rivera women; you should do your best to refrain from arguing with them.

When it was clear that no more could be said, Victoria went back into her room, Rosita went into the kitchen for some lemonade, followed by the twins, and Hector went off to grab his guitar and play outside for a bit. When he looked up at the cloudy sky, he took note of how much cooler it was now and he knew he should enjoy the weather before it rained. 

* * *

_Genoveva walked up to the scanner. Why must Miguel insist on this? They both knew it wouldn't work. No one would ever put up her photo. That light will never turn…_

 _Green?_

 _The machine gave a little ding of approval and the policeman said, "Enjoy your visit, Genoveva!"_

 _Miguel grabbed her hand and pulled her along. They ran and laughed onto the flower bridge, ahead of them, their family waited in the Land of the Living. Genoveva let the ghostly feeling wash over her and she awed at the decorated cemetery Miguel's hometown had._

 _"_ Vamonos _!" Miguel laughed and pulled Genoveva pasted their family and further into the graveyard._

 _He showed her the old burial of Ernesto De La Cruz and the "forget you" sign beneath his face. Genoveva laughed and heard the adults call out for them. They rejoined the rest of the family and Miguel pointed out things to Genoveva has they followed the petals back home. It was all exactly how she thought it would be!_

 _Finally, in a home exactly like the one in the Land of the Dead, the dead Riveras walked in and rejoined with their living relatives. Miguel had Genoveva go with him to his mama, papa, and baby sister. They were all sitting at a table eating, the mama scolding little Coco for not eating her beans. They were all beautiful and wonderful in every way! Genoveva smiled with tears in her eyes and desperately wanted to hug and kiss them all._

 _"I love them."_

 _Miguel smiled with watery eyes, too, and was suddenly jumped by a hairless dog, who slobbered all over his skull._

 _"Dante!" He laughed and Genoveva sat on her knees to pet the dog._

 _"_ Hola _, Dante! I've heard so much about you!"_

 _As Genoveva petted the loving dog, he stiffened and lifted his head up. Miguel was still laughing and hardly noticed, but Genoveva did. Slowly, a dark form icased him and his eyes turned yellow. Dante suddenly growled like a wild animal at Miguel, who finally grasped what was happening._

 _"Dante…"_

 _"No!" Genoveva shoved the dog off of Miguel and pulled him up to her, protecting the boy. "He's been corrupted…"_

 _"Do something!" Miguel demanded._

 _Genoveva stood and drew her dagger. Dante growled at her and looked ready to kill. He pounced and she lifted her blade…_

 _"NO! DON'T HURT HIM!"_

 _Genoveva hesitated and was attacked by a vicious monster. She rolled on the floor and tried to fight back, but a blinding pain from her side made her scream and lose focus._

 _"DO SOMETHING, VEVA! HELP US!"_

 _"I…"_

 _"VEVA! HELP!"_

Genoveva opened her eyes and suddenly the pain and panic was over. There was some evidence of it left behind, like the tears running down her skull and into her pillow, her aching side, and her shaking bones, but she was safe and was slowly understanding that.

She sat up and threw the blankets off of her. She was in a cold sweat and she hugged her knees to try to stop her quivering. She blinked hard a couple of times to try to erase the memories from her mind, until she realized that she wanted to remember the dream, but now it was too late. All she could recall now was the fact that here had been screaming, that there was corruption in it, and that her ribs had hurt.

Her ribs? Genoveva took off her white t-shirt and threw it on the floor. The last two bottom ribs on her right side were still missing, but in her dream, they had hurt like they did right before she died. She put a hand to the splintered ends of where her ribs used to connect to her spine and could visually see the blood from her fatal wound. It's funny, she had almost forgotten what flesh looked like.

She desperately didn't want to go back to bed. She wanted to explore or train or simply do more than lay in her bed, so she pulled on her red-plaid crop-top, kept her blue-jean shorts on, slipped on her boots and belt, and crept out her window so she wouldn't wake anyone. She didn't care that it was raining. 

* * *

Julio re-read the headline in disbelief. "García Gone: Another Corrupted Attack Without Action". He tucked the paper under his arm and walked into the kitchen to find everyone except Miguel and Genoveva sitting and drinking coffee. He greeted them all good morning and poured himself some coffee with extra cream and sugar, all the while trying to figure out how to bring up the news. Julio had never liked to cause rifts or stir trouble.

Right on cue, Miguel walked in and looked around the room. "Anyone seen Veva?"

Julio decided to get it over with and sat next to Coco. "No, but I know where she's been." He tossed the newspaper on the table so the headline was face-up.

Everyone peered down at it and gasped at unisinc at the headline.

"Read it, Julio!" Coco begged.

Julio took the paper and carefully read it outloud for everyone to listen to. "Early this morning on Beverly, another poor corrupted soul terrorized the sleeping citizens of the Land of the Dead, damaging four mansions and injuring eight people. All of them are currently recuperating from broken bones at Hospital DIMA Hermosillo. Reports say the creature attacked between two and three in the morning, finally driven away by the police at the hand of Chief García.

"'We are doing everything we can do take care of the situation, giving the corrupted the best care and research we can find.' Says the police chief. 'It is true the cause and cure is unknown, but we're doing everything in our power to find a solution.' But is he? Just yesterday another attack occurred and the situation was resolved by a brave citizen named Genoveva Rivera. By the time the police arrived on the scene, she already had the situation well in hand. 'I was terrified for my family's safely when that thing appeared." One anonymous residence told the press. 'It almost reached my home when that girl swooped in and tangled it in wire! I'll never forget how she saved us!'

"According to witnesses, Genoveva Rivera stuck again last night and quickly cornered the corrupted until it tripped on a fountain in a residence's backyard and struggled to get back up. 'I could have sworn she was calming it down!' Margarita Couret Garza said. 'She was looking into it's eyes and I was captivated by how calm she was, but then the police decided to show their ugly faces and they trapped the monster!' Sadly, it has also been reported that Aarón Sáenz Garza has gone missing. He was supposed to be on his way home from a late-night drink with a friend when the attack occurred. No evidence has surfaced about his whereabouts, but officers are investigating.

"The public is not pleased with the police's lack of support and their failed attempts to protect the city. City Hall is currently at panic as they try to decide how to pay for damages, what to do about Santiago García and the vigilante Genoveva Rivera, and how to help with the fight against corruption. See more on page 2."

Julio lowered the newspaper and looked at his family. Coco was staring down into her coffee with her hands in her lap, the twins were awestruck, Victoria was frozen, Rosita's hands were covering her mouth, Imelda was gripping her mug on the table so tightly it may just crack, and Hector took off his straw hat and rubbed his forehead with closed eyes.

"This is a disaster." He mumbled.

Miguel turned for the swinging kitchen door and said, "I'm gonna go find her."

"Miguel, no." Imelda said firmly and loosened her grip on her coffee. "I'd feel a lot better if you stayed home. It's been storming all night and will continue to all day, and with what's been going on… what if there's another attack?"

"That's why I have to bring her home." Miguel argued as respectfully as he could.

"Miguel, _por vavor_." Hector requested as he put his hat back on and looked at Miguel with shining eyes. "Just be patient. She'll be back."

Miguel had a good idea what was going through Genoveva's mind. She wanted to be alone, and yet comforted. She needed Miguel right now, not to be bombarded by cops or reporters or even worried family members. She needed him, but he respected Hector's wishes enough to make Genoveva wait; he'd sneak out later.

Slowly, the teenager took a seat at the table between Victoria and Coco and his great-grandmother gave him a warm hug. He returned the gesture, but his mind was still on his friend. She was probably cold and wet, wandering the streets with her head low to avoid attention. Genoveva might slip into a cafe if she had money for coffee, but that was most likely not the case.

Miguel tried his best to act normal and put on a smile for his family, but he soon slipped away after the small breakfast into his room, and the sound of a guitar could be heard. He thought to himself on when would be a good time to slip away. Everyone disbursed for their activities on another day off, leaving Hector and Imelda alone in the living room.

Meanwhile, Genoveva walked down the street with the rain pounding on her. She always loved water, so the rain was welcome. Her clothes were soaked and her hair and bones were drenched; she looked like she had jumped in the river. Her mind was swimming, but after thinking and having some time alone, she knew that all she wanted was her family. Why else would she be doing what she's been doing? Genoveva walked down the neighborhood street and up the stairs for the front door quickly, hardly realizing how fast she was going home, until she nearly busted through the door.

The first thing she saw was Imelda and Hector sitting on the couch. They must have been talking; they were holding hands, and once they heard the door open, Imelda look up and Hector turned slightly to look as well. Their eyes were wide, and Genoveva was suddenly stiff, bowed her head, and regretted returning at all; she half-expected Imelda to scold her for coming into the house so wet. But she didn't.

"Genoveva." Imelda breathed and stood up.

"We heard about what happened." Hector admitted. "Are you alight, _mija_?"

Genoveva looked up at the couple that had taken her in and made her a part of their family. Her eyes welled up with tears, and before she could stop herself, she ran into Imelda and held her tightly, crying into her ribs. Imelda hugged her back and looked at her husband. Hector simply sat on the couch, feeling so much pity for the old soul trapped in a child.

" _Lo siento_." Genoveva sobbed as Imelda sat her between the two adults, still clinging onto the wife. " _Lo siento mucho_ for all the pain I've caused you and…"

"No," Hector said calmly and rubbed her shoulder. "No, no, no. You haven't caused us pain."

"Y-You were right, Papa Hector." Genoveva wailed and looked up at him, still holding onto Imelda. "I've been _aterrorizado_! I'm so afraid that one day I won't wake up, or that corruption will reach me, or even worse, one of you! I've never been this scared, and… and I don't know what to do!"

"Hey, hey, come on." Hector said in a low voice and pulled her close, not caring at all that she was soaking wet and getting him and the couch damp. "It's okay, you're safe."

"But what about you?" Genoveva asked, a constant flow of tears running down her face, mixing with the droplets of water from the storm. "What about everyone else? Are they safe? I would rather fade than…"

"No." Imelda said flatly. "Genoveva, I never want to hear you say that again. I know it's scary and your trying to be strong, and though that is very noble of you, you are still human like the rest of us. You get scared, you don't always have the answers, and no one expects you to, and certainly no one wants to lose you just for something as feeble as safety."

Genoveva took in a deep breath, still holding Hector close, and said quietly, "You're the only family I've ever had… I don't want to lose this…"

"And you won't." Hector said and petted her short hair. Imelda scooted closer and held them both. " _Lo prometo_."


	6. What Now?

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so so so much for the comments! I love all of your questions and theories! I don't know how much this chapter will change some of your predictions, but we'll see. A lot of people were all requesting to see Gustavo; now, I wasn't planning to, but I may sneak in the chef. XD Anyways, we'll be more notes at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

On June 7th, 2013, the plaza had been destroyed. On June 8th, the attack on Beverly occured. On June 9th, at 9:41am, another corruption-monster attacked, crushing a church and injuring the priest. Luckily, no one else was hurt and the police were able to capture the creature. Later that afternoon, at 4:28pm, corruption striked again in a more ghetto part of the city, destroying several homes beyond repair before the authorities arrived.

On June 10th, at 6:07am, City Hall was terrorized by a corrupted monster, but was quickly taken care of due to it being so close to the police when it surfaced and started to attack. There wasn't another attack until June 12th, when a huge corrupted beast emerged from the river and injured many skeletons at 2:55pm.

Today was June 13th. García looked up at the clock in his office as he leaned against his front door, trying to keep the outside world out. The time was 8:14pm. He removed himself from the door and walked to his desk. Once he collapsed into his leather chair, he was faced again with a desk littered with reports and files of the current attacks. He picked up the file on the attack from 12:21pm that day and began to reread it.

There was no point. There were no answers in that folder, on any piece of paper, or in anyone's mind. García tossed the file back down on his desk and covered his eyes with his police-hat to try to think clearly. The smell of his wife's favorite perfume and cinnamon graced his senses and it helped his pounding head. Thank God they had a bottle of it down here.

 _"She'd hate me. She'd be so disappointed."_

He took in a deep breath and tired to think.

 _"THINK! Answer this: What is corruption? It's an infection of the soul. How? I don't know. What's the cause? There may not be one. Maybe it's like the flu, where some unlucky souls just get it… or maybe there's a connection."_

García sat up too fast and his chair nearly fell over. He gripped his desk, fixed his hat, and tried to focus as his chair fell back on all it's feet. He looked at the files again and this time paid more attention to the names of the injured people. Some of these were injured because of falling debris, some were just too close to the monster. García tried to stack some of the folders to make room for more. He reached down into a drawer and pulled out the newer ones dealing with the missing skeletons.

People going missing is not unusual. It's hard to keep track if someone has faded or not unless there is a witness, so many people don't even bother filing for a missing person, but ever since Aarón had been reported missing from that attack at his home, three other people had been filed as "missing". Did the corrupted destroy them? Or… were they the corrupted? This information had not been released to the press to try to keep the public calm, but a small team of detectives were on the hunt for these people.

García decided, for the sake of his theory, to assume all the missing people were the corrupted monsters, inflicted at the very soul and now had no control over what they were or any knowledge of who they were. A sad demise, if you asked the chief. He pushed his troubled heart aside and focused. What was the connection?

There was a knock at the door. García muttered swears as he looked up from the reports.

" _Entrar_." He growled.

Lopez quickly walked in and closed the door so the two could be safe to talk privately. There was a folder and his police-hat in his hands.

" _Me disculpo, señor_ , but I have the report of the latest attack."

García held out a bony hand and said sarcastically. " _Perfecto_."

Lopez handed the file to his boss and watched as the man opened it and read it. It was on the attack they had just came from and information was still being developed, but García had order Lopez to bring it to him as soon as possible.

"We'll update it soon, Chief."

García threw the file on top of the others laid out messily on his desk. " _Bien_. You may go home for the night. You deserve it."

" _Gracias, señor_." Lopez said, a little surprised, but happy nonetheless.

"One last thing, Lopez. Any sign of Genoveva?"

The deputy calmly lied. "No, I have not seen her."

García only nodded in approval and continued to look down at the papers and files that littered his workspace.

He paused, hesitant as he saw the tired and stressed García was, but Lopez added carefully, "Chief, I… I know you don't always get along with her, but it may be wise, for the sake of our _familias_ , to cons…"

"No." García snapped and turned his back on his deputy. "No, we do not need her. Besides, I'm actually close to a breakthrough. Or… was."

"Oh." Lopez said as he backed away from the desk and towards the door. "I'll… I'll leave you to it then. _Buenas noches_ , Chief García."

" _Buenas noches_ , Deputy Lopez."

García did not turn back to his desk until he heard the door close. He sighed a little at the sight of his work, but resumed so and tried to get his train-of-thought back on track. 

* * *

Miguel was the first to run out the door, but Genoveva soon past him as they sprinted down the street. Miguel leaped as he ran and let out a loud gritto to welcome the new day. Genoveva yelled as well, not caring how unlady-like it was of her, and the two were off for the city. A new day, a new adventure.

Imelda had rushed to the doorway to watch them go. She stood by her husband at the top of the little set of stairs and was consumed with fear. Imelda had been terrified of another attack or of one of her family members being corrupted that she made Genoveva and Miguel stay home, rather explore as they usually did. They were fine the first two days, but now they were miserable and Hector put his foot down at morning and gave them permission to go out.

He put an arm around Imelda's waist. "They'll be fine, _mi amor_. Genoveva will keep them both safe."

"I hope so, Hector." Imelda said stiffly and shook herself loose of Hector's hold and went inside, closing the door before he could enter.

Hector sighed to himself and re-opened toe front door to enter into his own home. He'd smooth things over with Imelda later, for now it was best to let her run herself tired with worry. Besides, it was like Hector said, he was confident Miguel and Genoveva could take care of themselves.

The two teenagers ran into the crowded part of the city. Many were going to work or starting to enjoy the nice day like Genoveva and Miguel. They had a little race for the sake of having a competition and Genoveva slightly outran him. She slid to a stop at a corner and leaned against the building.

"No fair! I have a load to carry!" Miguel laughed, jamming a thumb behind his back, where his guitar hung from his shoulder.

" _Si_ , but you chose you bring it with you." Genoveva reasoned with a smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something and stood up straight. "Whoa, Miguel. Look."

Miguel turned and tried to see what Genoveva could see. All he saw was the buildings and people and lines of drying clothes. She started to walk towards whatever she saw and Miguel followed. After passing a couple of more buildings and heading to the plaza, he could suddenly make out a crane-like machine working to bring planks of wood to the taped-off area.

Where the plaza once stood proudly, the heart of the city, it now stood, half of it in shambles, the other half barely standing up. The concrete around it was cracked and Miguel looked around to see where the corrupted monster left it's mark. The whole area was tapped off, only giving enough room for residence to move around it, so Genoveva and Miguel walked to a cafe and stood under the shade to watch the construction.

"Is this where you fought the first one?" Miguel asked. "The day we played cards?"

Genoveva nodded. "Tio Oscar and Tio Felipe told me how you heard about my battle and interview with Hades Savinovich. I… it's funny, but I really didn't want to…"

Miguel laughed. "I know. My stage-fright has gotten a lot better since my first performance, but I still don't like interviews."

"You've been interviewed?"

"Some. Imelda threatened to whack anyone that tried, but after I died, a few writers just wanted to ask about Papa Hector and how I unmasked De La Cruz. They didn't really talk about anything else. I thought it'd be best to get it over with."

"And… how did that work out?"

Miguel smiled and said, "Pretty good, actually! I think people learned quickly that I'm not the best person to interview, so they moved on. You know, there's always someone new to talk about."

Genoveva nodded and the two watched the land around the old plaza being cleared until Miguel broke the silence again.

"I performed for the first time at _le plaza_."

Genoveva looked at Miguel and decided to be sensitive. They never really ever talked about his first trip down to the Land of the Dead; they've come close to talking about it, but usual drifted to talking about something - really, anything - else. It wasn't taboo, just… a long story.

"Really?"

Miguel looked at Genoveva and was wearing a big smile. She was happy to see that the subject did not bother him.

"Yeah! Well, Papa Hector and I entered into a music competition and, because Hector gave up music, I was going to go up there. 'Course, I had told him I was a musician, but I had never performed in front of anyone before, so I was really nervous and my chances of winning were slim. So, Papa Hector taught me how to loosen up and give the best gritos, and up the stage I went! I nearly vomited I was so scared, but I loosened up, gave a loud grito, and played Un Poco Loco."

Genoveva awed. "I love that song! How old were you, again?"

"Twelve." Miguel answered and pulled his guitar so it was in front of his chest. He tuned it and started to pick the strings. "You know the words, right?"

Genoveva shook her head frantically. "No, no, no! That's your family's song!"

For some odd reason, Genoveva was always hesitant to sing a Hector Rivera song, like it would be an insult if anyone but him and his family sung it. She never scolded others for singing Remember Me or looked down on them, but she never allowed herself to sing one unless deliberately told to by Hector or Miguel. Now that the boy thought about it, he doubted Genoveva had even sung Remember Me.

"It'll be a solo if you don't jump in." Miguel threatened and rang his skeletal hand through the strings widely before simply plucking. Once he sang, he strung accordingly and played happily.

" _Que el cielo no es azul  
Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!  
Que es rojo, dices tú  
Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!_

 _Ves todo al revés  
Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!  
Creo que piensas con los pies  
Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!_

 _Tú me traes un poco loco  
Un poquititito loco  
Estoy adivinando  
Qué quieres y pa' cuando_

 _Y así estoy celebrando  
Que me he vuelto un poco loco!_"

Miguel started to dance as he played, clicking his heels against the concrete beneath them. Many of the people eating by the cafe or strolling by had caught whit of the musician and cheered as he danced and played. He winked at Genoveva, challenging her, and so she started to dance with him and sang right on cue, making it a duet as they harmonized together.

" _Chiflado tú me vuelves  
Y eso está un poco loco  
Tu mente que despega  
Tú siempre con ideas_

 _Con mi cabeza juegas  
Todo es un poco loco_

 _Todo es un poco loco  
Con mi cabeza juegas  
Todo es un poco loco  
Con mi cabeza juegas  
Todo es un poco loco  
Con mi cabeza juegas  
Todo es un poco loco  
Con mi cabeza juegas_

 _Un poquititititititititititititito loco-o-o-o-o!_ "

Miguel posed with his guitar and Genoveva stood next to him, her arms crossed over her chest. The little crowd cheered and the teenagers laughed and bowed. They ended up buying chips and salsa and eating at a table outside the cafe. As the snacked, Miguel went into deeper detail about his little adventure nearly six years ago. Genoveva knew he had been cursed, that he unmasked De La Cruz, and that he saved Hector's memory, but that was it. No one ever told her the whole story, and Miguel was happy to tell it.

"... and so I ran… again…" He said as he robbed his neck. "... and Dante led me into a waiting room of a little office. I froze and listened, afraid of being heard, and that's when I overheard Papa Hector and a policeman talking about his punishment for trying to cross the bridge. That's when I overheard that he knew De La Cruz and so I followed him out and got him to help me find him."

"Okay," Genoveva said, pausing to make sure she understood the story. "So, you thought De La Cruz was your great-great-grandfather, and so to undo the curse, you wanted to ask for his blessing?"

" _Si_." Miguel answered. "Papa Hector painted my face to look like a skeleton, and so once I put my hood on I was all set! He took me to where he thought De La Cruz was rehearsing and there I actually met Frida Kahlo."

"Cool!"

"It was, actually. She was really nice! After I helped her with her rehearsal, she told me about De La Cruz's big party and how I needed an invite to get in, but the winner at music competition at the plaza got to go to the party, so we borrowed a guitar from Chicharon and were all set!"

"Chicharon." Genoveva repeated, knowing the name was familiar. "Papa Hector's old friend?"

" _Si_. He was forgotten right as we visited him." Miguel said sadly.

Genoveva grabbed one of Miguel's hands and gave it a friendly squeeze. He smiled at her and went on with his story.

The whole afternoon belonged to Miguel and his story. They ended up clearing their chips and salsa twice as the boy told the girl of his journey. By the end of it, when he told of how Mama Coco regained her memory by hearing her and her papa's song, Genoveva's eyes were shining and Miguel looked at her carefully.

"Are you… okay?"

It looked like Genoveva was about to cry, but her grin covered her whole skull and she nodded as she munched on a chip. "Keep going."

Miguel thought for a moment on where he had left off and said, "Right, um… so, after that, Mama Coco told me all the stories she could remember of her papa so I could remember him, too, and after Mama Coco died, I told everyone the stories. I think they were more inclined to listen when she was gone. Maybe because they felt guilty?" He shrugged. "Anyways, Papa Hector is now remembered by all of Santa Celia, and soon, the whole world will know the truth." Miguel paused and said, "I actually hope De La Cruz is remembered for a long time."

Genoveva did not seem shocked, but merely asked calmly, " _Por qué_?"

"Because I know that being remembered as a monster would hurt him a lot more than being forgotten. He told me that his reputation meant a lot to him. It wasn't enough to be remembered, he wanted to be remembered as a hero. He wanted the world to love him and admire him. Sure, being forgotten and fading away is bad, but being nothing but hated for all time and rejected and alone would hurt him a lot more than his bones rattling away."

Genoveva nodded in agreement. "That is very wise and mature of you, _muchacho_."

" _Gracias_."

The teenagers left a heavy tip and started on their journey home. A clock rang three times and so Miguel and Genoveva speculated on what to do for the rest of the day. Talking of Chicharon and the other nearly-forgotten made Miguel want to visit his amigos with Hector again. He had been several times, tagging along with Hector on his visits, but Genoveva had only been once when she first explored the city. She was too much of a traveler to settle there, so she moved on and never looked back. Now, however, she desperately wanted to go to the docks with her family.

"I doubt Mama Imelda will let us go after dark now, but it's worth a try." Genoveva pointed out.

"Papa Hector would love to take us!" Miguel reasoned as they approached their home. "Let's ask at dinner."

The two entered just as Rosita called for the evening meal and two followed the family into the kitchen. Dinner was pleasant and when Miguel asked his Papa Hector if he would take him and Genoveva to the docks to see their old amigos, the old musician happily agreed, excited to visit his old family; it had been too long. Imelda was hesitant, but seeing the glee in Miguel's face and hearing Genoveva cheer how happy she was to go for the first time, she decided to let it go, but made the three promise to be home at midnight. They accepted the terms and hurriedly ate dinner so they could go.

When supper was done, Rosita, Imelda, and Coco cleaned the kitchen and Julio gave a hand in clearing the table. Once he was done with that, he sat on the couch next to his daughter, who was reading a book, and he turned on the TV. Julio flicked from The Mask of Zorro and to the news. He listened to the weather report and was very comfortable, almost comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Miguel and Hector walked into the living room and were carrying their guitars. Not that they would need them, but they'd hate to be without if they had a sudden urge to play. Genoveva soon emerged from her room, having quickly brushed her short hair, and they started to bid Victoria and Julio goodnight.

There was a faint bang that could have been blown off, but it made everyone in the room freeze. They waited to see if maybe it was nothing to worry about, like a garbage truck collecting waste, but it happened again and Genoveva looked out the window.

"I don't see anything."

Miguel opened the front door and peeked out. He looked up and down the street and saw nothing.

"Oye!" Julio called and pointed to the TV.

"This just in, another corrupted monster is tearing up the marketplace and destroying homes! Citizens are advised to retreat to a safe environment. More on this story as it develops, we're sending reporters there now to get the scoop on this story."

"It's only a few blocks away!" Genoveva realised and looked out the door. She could make out where the destruction was, by the marketplace in the crowded area of the city, and was it just a trick of her eyes, or could she see fire? "I have to go!"

She ran out the door and Miguel started after her. "Wait! Wait!"

Hector grabbed Miguel's arm and scolded, " _Mijo_ , no! You have to stay here!"

"But what if she gets hurt?!" Miguel demanded and yanked his arm loose. Hector was too shocked to stop Miguel from re-attaching his arm and running down the street.

"Miguel! MIGUEL!"

Hector slammed the door closed and ran after the boy, leaving Julio and Victoria to only stare, jaws dropped, at the door. The father turned up the TV and the daughter put down her book. Imelda, Rosita, and Coco ran into the living room.

"WHAT is going on?!" Imelda yelled, upset over the slamming doors and bangs and shouting.

"There's another attack, Mama Imelda." Julio answered as calmly as he could. "And Genoveva's gone after it. Miguel and Hector followed her."

"What?!"

"... great Miroslava Breach is on the scene. Señora Breach."

The TV cut to a red-headed reporter standing in front of an open area, a circle of sidewalk separating some tall buildings. " _Buenas noches, soy Miroslava Breach_. The streets are being torn apart at the moment by a giant corrupted monster." She peered over the camera and added, "It appears to be some sort of dragon, and…"

Miroslava's jaw dropped and a flash of orange light reflected around her. Imelda gasped and everyone paid especially close attention.

"It is confirmed that it is, indeed, a dragon!" Miroslava said into her mic as she tried to regain composure, but fear was still engraved all over her skull. "It's sweeping over the city and it just landed on that building!"

The camera turned to it and showed a black dragon-like creature with yellow eyes, sharp claws, and huge wings. It made the building it sat on sink slightly and it blew a huge gust of fire at the floor below it. Screams could be heard and, unless someone was looking for it, one wouldn't be able to see a young woman rush into the building.

"That was Genoveva!" Victoria yelled in fear.

"Rewind it!" Imelda ordered.

Before Julio could obey, Miroslava spoke. " _Dios mio_! Someone just ran into that building! I hope… look!"

Genoveva was carrying a little boy no older than six and leading several people of out the building. They all ran for their afterlives and Genoveva handed the boy to his great-grandmother and father, who thanked Genoveva and left to find shelter.

"That woman just saved all those people! Is that Genoveva Rivera?!" Miroslava reported in awe. "What is she… she's going after the dragon!"

And so she was! The camera panned in to Genoveva, who was climbing an opposite building's fire-escape until she got to the very top. She took a few steps back and then leaped to the building on which the dragon sat on. Many people screamed and readied themselves to catch her, but there was no need. With a backflip, she landed safely and ran up to the corrupted creature.

While Genoveva went to him, she knew what she had to do. She, of all people, didn't want to fight this time. She wanted to try…

"OYE!" She called to the dragon before it could breathe more fire. He peered down at her and growled. Genoveva tried hard to stay calm. "It's okay, it's okay. You don't have to be afraid."

The dragon's growling calmed down, but he made it clear not to come any closer, so she didn't.

"I get it, I do. You're confused and maybe even a little scared, but that's okay, too." Genoveva said calmly and held out her hand to it. "I can help you. We'll figure this out, together."

The dragon lowered his head to look at the girl closer. Genoveva felt her knees tremble, but she was determined not to show fear. The dragon sniffed her hand and his eyes relaxed slightly. Was someone in there? Could she reach him? The dragon must have changed his mind or sensed something he didn't like, for he tried to snap at Genoveva's hand and she barely took it away in time. The creature lifted it's wings and roared into the night.

The monster grabbed Genoveva with a claw and was lifted into the sky. He tossed Genoveva around like a rag doll and she was starting to ache and feel a little sick. She stabbed the claw with her dagger and the beast let go. Genoveva fell with a yell and fell on an umbrella of a table, then on the floor. It still hurt a bit and she was close to get up.

Sirens ran through and bright lights flashed. The police had arrived and she looked up in the sky to see two helicopters. Cops came piling out of vans and cars fully armed. While most focused on the dragon, a pair ran to Genoveva and grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Let go of me!"

"Genoveva Rivera," A familiar voice said clearly through the chaos. "You're under arrest for treason."

Genoveva looked up, some over her eyes, and saw García standing over her with a calm, sunning grin. She wouldn't be surprised if he had dreamt of the moment he could say those words.

She gritted her teeth in anger so hard her jaw started to ache. "This isn't the time for a petty rivalry!" She yelled, fighting to be released, but the police officers held her tightly. "He's going to destroy the whole city!"

"That's why we're here." García said and turned his back on Genoveva. "To stop it."

Nets from the helicopters fell on the dragon and he crashed into the ground. He gave a horrible roar and set the nets on fire, breaking them with his claws easily. The police scurried to act and everyone was in chaos, giving Genoveva an opportunity to rip herself free of the men's grapes and run towards the giant beast.

"NO! STOP!"

The corrupted creature looked down at the woman and wrapped his tail so it was in front of her. The police ran towards him, but he blew fire onto them.

"DON'T!"

He stopped and looked down at Genoveva, confused. Why stop? They were trying to hurt them? Did she even want his help?

"VEVA!"

The dragon had had enough and grabbed Genoveva with his claws. She yelled and the dragon flew up to the building once again. It slightly sunk under his weight once more and it looked like it may collapse.

"FIRE!"

Nets came shooting at the two once more, but the dragon shielded them with his giant wings and fire encircled them into a giant ball. When the fire died, the monster and Genoveva were gone.

No one knew what to say. No one knew what to do. Everyone in the area was in awe. Everyone watching from the news was in shock. The Rivera family was speechless. Coco and Rosita were covering their mouths, their eyes swimming with tears. Julio tried his best to comfort them both. Oscar and Felipe were holding each other without realizing it. Victoria's jaw was by her feet. Imelda looked ridged.

Miroslava turned to the camera and tried to gather her words. "So… um… it appears, that the hero Genoveva Rivera has… um… sh-she and the monster have disappeared. No word yet as to where they…"

García could be seen behind the news reporter, running around and shouting orders. "SEARCH THE SKIES! I WANT EVERY OFFICER ON THE SEARCH! CHECK THE DOCKS, THE SEWERS, EVERYWHERE! WE CAN'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" García saw the camera and marched up to Miroslava and took her mic. He look straight into the camera, and, to be honest, he looked a little insane with his eyes so wide and his body shaking. "Genoveva is hereby the most wanted criminal in the underworld for treason and conspiring with corruption! If anyone is found to have any contact with her, they will be arrested and charged with the same crimes! And Genoveva, if you're listening, you better stay out of my city if you know what's good for you! Regardless, we will find you and you will pay!"

García shoved the microphone back into Miroslava's hold and she was left to stutter, "Um… b-b-back to you, Mark."

The channel then cut to an older man in an anchor suit, who was at a loss for words.

"Uh…"

Julio turned off the TV and there was utter silence. No one could say or do anything. There was nothing to do! Hours past and no one moved. The twins tried to play cards, but they were too brain-dead to put up a fair fight. Victoria didn't even bother trying to open a book. Imelda rocked in a rocking chair with her eyes closed. Julio and Coco only held each other on the couch. Rosita took the other rocking chair and tried to sew, but was far too distracted to actually make something.

A little after midnight, the door opened. Afraid it was the police, they all jumped, but it was Miguel and Hector. They both looked tired and defeated. Imelda stood up and hugged her husband. He hugged her back, but not very enthusiastically. She let go of Hector and cupped his cheekbone. Miguel fell backwards on the rug, laying on his back and had one arm cover his eyes. No one tried to get him up.

"We searched everywhere." Hector explained. "She's gone."

There was a pause. She had been gone before, but it had always been on her own free will. What about now? Was she okay?

"What do we do now?" Miguel asked.

No one answered.

* * *

 **A/N: So... yeah. That just happened. I wanted to honor** **Miroslava Breach in this chapter (who, if you didn't know, was a reporter famous for covering stories on** **human rights violations, drug trafficking, and government corruption), however, I overlooked the fact that she died in 2017 and NOT before the summer of 2013, but let's just ignore that. ^^; And yes, I am so detailed, I did the math and checked the 2013** **calendar** **. I think I do more research for my stories than my homework. XD I hope you all liked this chapter, and thank you so so so much for reading! Be sure to leave a** **comment** **and tell me what you think!**


	7. Hide & Seeking Answers

Genoveva wasn't necessarily loud, but without her the whole house seemed quiet, even with the loud chaos rumbling around the grounds. The city was panicking; monsters were popping up less and less frequently, but people were afraid and paranoid, not only about corruption, but of the police as well. The media was throwing any insult at the police they could think of. Headlines read "Poor Police Work. Por Qué?" and "Corruption: To Panic or Not To Panic" and "Top 10 Recipes for Your Next Fiesta". That last one had nothing to do with the problems of the city, but Rosita enjoyed it.

Julio now read the newspaper every morning out-loud to the family for anything on Genoveva or García or another corruption attack. Imelda forbade anyone from leaving the house, keeping Hector away from the plaza and Miguel from searching for Genoveva again.

The teenager was quiet, slow to act, and depressed. He spent a good chunk of his time in his room, writing and drawing pictures in his journal, picking at his guitar and taking naps. He always came out to hear Julio read the paper and for dinner, but that was about it. Hector nearly glued himself to the tree outside in the courtyard and played his worries away out there, but even that didn't help.

The shop was exceptionally slow, many people thinking along lines as Imelda: stay home and stay close to family. Many were afraid of getting corrupted next, or getting caught in the middle of an attack. With the shop being so slow and everyone sardined into the house, the Rivera family got bored very quickly and were starting to get on each other's nerves. That became apparent when Oscar nearly flipped over the checkerboard and even Julio raised his voice. No one was prepared to hear Rosita swear like a sailor when she dropped a plate in the kitchen. Coco, Hector and Imelda tried to calm everyone down, but it was fruitless. They were anxious and irritable themselves. If Imelda was being honest, she desperately wanted to leave her property, even for a moment, but after losing Genoveva, she wasn't ready to lose anyone else.

No one ever said her name. It was taboo, now. They were worried about her, but also stressing over what the chief of police had threatened three weeks ago.

 _"Genoveva is hereby the most wanted criminal in the underworld for treason and conspiring with corruption! If anyone is found to have any contact with her, they will be arrest and charged with the same crimes!"_

Once Miguel and Hector had come home, Imelda expected a full team of cops to raid the house for Genoveva, or even try to arrest the whole family and shut the shoe-shop down, but no one came. This, if it was even possible, set the family on a further edge and now they lived in constant fear of everything being torn apart. Which is exactly what Genoveva told them not to do.

Miguel now laid on his back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom, deep in though. Where was Genoveva? Did she fade? Had she been forgotten? Or had she been corrupted? And what about García or Lopez? What about the other corrupted monsters? What was going on? Was anyone safe?

He desperately wanted Genoveva. He wanted her to sit with him on his bed and simply talk. He tried to think of what Genoveva would say. Well, for starters she would never step foot into this house again until her name was cleared, Miguel knew that much, but what would she say to him if she could?

 _"Trapped in the house with nothing to do but stress? Yeah, that's keep corruption at bay. Try to have a little faith,_ muchacho _."_

Miguel smiled at the thought of Genoveva disapproving of Imelda's tactics of keeping the family safe. She never spoke against Imelda, but Genoveva was nearly forty years older than her and was usually the one to, at least, voice her opinions on such matters. He closed his eyes and tried to ease his mind by thinking of anything else but the problems at hand.

 _"You… you really mean it?"_

"Genoveva, we want you to be a part of our family. You want to be a Rivera?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't want to be anything else!"

Miguel sat up and looked out his window. It was dark outside and the clock on his nightstand read 10:09. He decided that his choice of action would most likely go unnoticed by the adults, so he quietly stood up, left his bedroom, and walked into Genoveva's room. The door had been kept shut and when he opened it, a chill ran by his bones. He crept in and closed the door behind him as quietly as he could.

The bedroom was plainer than Miguel's. There was a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a small desk, but that was it. On the dresser, there were candles and photos of living family members Miguel had given to her. He can remember pointing out each person in the photos, most of which included a dead family member.

 _"That's Tia Gloria."_

 _"Elena's daughter? Your father's sister?"_

 _"_ Si _! And that's Tio Berto, my father's other sibling."_

 _"Who's that?"_

 _"That's his wife, Tia Carmen."_

 _"Is that Able as a baby?!"_

 _"HA! It is! Last I heard, he got a scholarship to a nearby college because of futbol."_

"Eso es genial _! Wait, I know… your mama, Luisa?"_

"Si _!"_

 _"I knew I'd get it right eventually! So many names to keep track of… and that's Rosa? Is that short for Rosita?"_

 _"Ah, I think Carmen just liked the same, but when_ abuelita _asked if that was why they chose the name, they didn't say otherwise."_

Miguel looked at his parent's wedding photo. Franco and Elena stood by Enrique while Coco and Julio stood by Luisa. They all wore beautiful suits and dresses and looked very happy. Luisa was beaming in her new husband's hold and Miguel smiled at his parents. There were other photos, like Enrique, Gloria, and Berto as children with their mama and Tia Victoria, Miguel as a toddler with his parents, and one of Berto and Carmen with Abel and Rosa when they were younger. None of the candles were lit and the room was dark, but Miguel could make out each person.

He looked around the room for any sign of Genoveva's existence, just to remind him that she wasn't an imaginary friend. Genoveva didn't have anything when she moved in, only her dagger, and she had never had any personal belongings, even in life.

 _"Material objects are fleeting."_

But now Miguel could see that every object he had ever given her was in this room, hidden. He moved to the desk and saw some shells he had given her one day at the river, a notebook that matched his own and a pencil. He looked on her bed and saw that it was still a tangled mess of blankets and sheets. She never could get into the habit of making her bed.

Miguel looked closer and recognised a blue-plaid flannel that he had let Genoveva borrow one night and he never got back.

 _"It's not my fault men's clothes are more comfortable than women's! You try sleeping in that scratchy stuff!"_

He shook his head with a grin and restrained from stealing it back. The rest of the room was generic; Genoveva needed to break it in some more. Miguel didn't feel any better and decided to leave, but when he turned for the door, it was opened by Victoria, who stood in a nightgown, hair down, and she looked wide awake.

"Miguel!" She gasped and added in a more hushed voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Tia Victoria!" Miguel hissed. "I was just… thinking."

Victoria gave him a stern and looked ready to give a scold like her sister. Miguel, however, was surprised when she sighed and relaxed. " _Entiendo, mijo_. I miss her, too. We all do."

Miguel relaxed and nodded. Victoria may be very stern, like Imelda and Elena, but she knew when it was okay to relax and show emotion. He was glad she was doing that tonight.

"I… I really want to go out there and find her." Miguel confessed. He instantly regretted it, afraid she would snitch on him, so he quickly added, "It's just, what if she's hurt and needs help? Or what if she's fine, but she can't tell us because of the cops?"

"Miguel."

"We can't just let that _imbécil_ frame her for something she didn't do. I saw her…"

"Miguel."

"... she was trying to calm it down! And after everything she's done fo…"

"Miguel!" Victoria said in a loud voice. She listened for a moment to see if she woke anyone up, but then she closed the door and look his great-nephew dead in the eye. "I agree with you. We need to find her, and staying cooped up in this house won't solve anything. You need to go look for her."

Miguel stared at her. Was this a joke? Victoria looked serious and determined, her arms crossed as they usually were and her glasses flashing.

"But not alone, _mijo_. Go with Hector and Julio. If you work together, you're bound to find her. I'll cover for you boys, and I know Coco, Oscar and Felipe will, too."

"What about Tia Rosita?"

Victoria blew a strand of hair that was by her eyes in annoyance. "She could never keep a secret. Not even for something as simple as a birthday surprise."

Miguel chuckled and hugged his aunt. " _Gracias_ , Tia Victoria."

The woman hugged him back and said, " _De nada_ , Miguel. Bring her home."

Julio woke up to someone calling his name and tapping on his shoulder. His mouth was covered by his daughter's hand and it was a good thing, too, for he almost yelled in shock.

"Shh! Papa, Mama, we need your help."

Coco woke up too, and soon Julio was up and dressed. Coco snuck down the hall with him and met Miguel, Hector, and Victoria at the front door. Miguel had the fencing sword and it's belt over his shoulder, rather his guitar. Once outside, Coco hugged her father and kissed her husband goodbye.

"If you don't find her in a week, come home to let us know that you're okay." Victoria instructed. "We can't fool Mama Imelda forever, but we can stop her from hunting you three down and beating you with a shoe."

" _Gracias, mija_." Hector said gently.

Victoria hugged him and replied with, " _Adios, abuelito. Por favor ven a casa_."

Hector gave her a gentle squeeze. They had a special relationship that no one quite even understood, not even them, but he loved it and knew he wouldn't give it up for anything.

"We will. All of us."

Hector let go of his granddaughter and hoisted the strap of his guitar up a little higher on his shoulder. He turned and led the way down the street. Miguel followed and Julio walked behind them. He paused to wave goodbye to his girls, who returned the wave, and then Julio walked quickly to catch up with the other men.

* * *

"Coco, where is your papa?"

Coco glaced at Victoria, who merely sipped her coffee two-handed, and looked at her mother. If she wasn't a grown lady, Coco would have grounded her daughter for letting her drown like this.

"He went out with Julio and Miguel to the market, Mama." She said softly.

"The marketplace?!" Imelda yelled. "What part of 'stay home' did they not understand?!"

"The poor boy needed some fresh air, Mama." Coco soothed. "And they thought they'd get some treats for the family, maybe even some fresh mangos and bananas."

"Oo! That sounds nice! Maybe I'll make a special dessert tonight!" Rosita said gleefully, just as oblivious as Imelda.

The business-woman calmed down a little, but still looked upset. She pursed the edges of her mouth that used to be lips and sipped her coffee grumpily.

"Come on, _hermana_." Felipe said cooly.

"Why don't we play cards?" Oscar suggested.

" _Si_!" Victoria said and jumped up to get a deck from on top of the refrigerator. "Poker or Conquian?"

"Poker!" The twins voted. Their niece-in-law nodded and so it was decided.

Victoria shuffled the cards and started to dealt them. Imelda smiled and was happy to play, but added stiffly,

"Well, as long as they're home soon."

She didn't notice the uncomfortable looks on everyone's faces, except Rosita's, who happily sipped her coffee and nearly told what her cards were.

* * *

Once out and about, the real question was where to start looking. Miguel suggested the docks, so they arrived around one in the morning. As usual, it was a party and it took a lot of self-control not to accept a shot and stay awhile. No one had seen Genoveva, so they moved on. Julio suggested the sewers, so they spent most of the day combing the underground tunnels of the city. It was clean, since there was no human waste, but it was still cold, wet, and moldy. They checked as many tunnels as they could find and didn't find her, so they resurfaced at night.

The search sent them all over the city for five days. They traveled far from the city and wanted to check the jungle, but knew decided to save that for a last resort. They even speculated of going to Mexico City, but she didn't go on a joy-ride; she had been captured. Why would a corrupted monster take her there?

On the fifth day of searching, they walked to a rocky mountainside with cave-mouths and entrances to tunnels. The rumor had always been that the tunnels were full of dark alejibres who hated humans and refused to guide them to the Land of the Dead, so they loomed in the darkness and waited for wandering spirits to destroy.

Julio shook his head when Hector teased his son-in-law and great-great-grandson and told them the legend.

"There's no such thing as dark _alejibre_." Julio said calmly to reassure himself.

"There's such thing as corrupted _alejibre_ , isn't there?" Miguel asked and started for the entrance of the tunnel. " _Vamonos_."

"Whoa, Miguel." Julio said and stepped in front of him. "Let's think about this for a moment; those tunnels are known for being nothing more than an impossible maze. We need a strategy."

"Your Papa Julio is right." Hector said with a smile. "We should leave behind a trail of breadcrumbs."

Julio rolled his eyes and Miguel walked past him. " _Siento_ , but if that's where Genoveva is, then that's where we're going."

Hector walked over to a dead tree and broke off a branch. He then pick up two rocks and cleashed them together over the wood. Soon he had a little torch and he broke of another branch and lit the tip of it on fire and rejoined the group and gave it to Julio.

"Let's at least make sure we can see."

The two older them followed Miguel, who paused and looked around the cave to give them time to catch up. It was incredibly interesting to be inside of a cave, seeing all the walls curved and rocky like that. It was amazing that nature could make that. The three men walked on, guilded by the short line of vision they had thanks to Hector's fire, and prayed they wouldn't get lost.

At first, it looked straight, but then it divided into four tunnels. They left one torch at the beginning of one tunnel and decided to try it first. They walked for about thirty minutes until they hit a dead end. They walked back, found the torch, and kept it there to remind them that they already tried it. They tried the second tunnel, only to find a deep drop about ten minutes away from the entrance. The ditch glistened with rubies and jewels, but the gap was too big to jump across and only darkness waited on the other side, so they turned back.

They moved the spare torch to the second mouth and tried the third tunnel. The other two did have turns, but this one went left, right, up, down, and it was getting a little dizzy. Hector had to shut his eyes and shake his skull after a while and Julio suggested trying another tunnel. Miguel reluctantly agreed and so they tried the forth one.

The fourth one was straighter than the other ones. It went on, but it passed what looked like the entrance of an underground church and courtyard. The ceiling was very high and cracked in the crystal-like rock seeped in sunlight, making the cobblestone of the old church shine. Tempted to go in, they walked on to try to find something new, knowing they'd go back to it.

The tunnel got bigger and bigger as they went, the wall climbing higher since the old cathedral. They walked for a long time, nearly an hour, until the tunnel opened enormously and they saw a huge underground waterfall that poured into a small river! The river ran under some rocks and out of sight, but the little cavern was at least fifty stories tall and sparkled with crystals and jewels. If anyone had a guess ,it looked like they were inside the mountain. Before anyone could say a word of awe, a loud growl echoed and bounced off the walls, making the men's skulls ring.

The search party looked up and on the steps of rocks and ledges, circling the waterfall, corrupted creatures hid and walked about. The huge dragon that looked Genoveva leaped down and approached the Riviera men. Hector put a protective arm in front of Miguel and Julio lifted two fists, ready to fight. Creeping slowly, other corrupted creatures trapped the family, some were tall and stood on two legs, some were on all fours. Some were spiky, some looked like mist. All were different.

Miguel drew his sword and pointed it forward, ready to stab anything if needed. He remembered all that Genoveva had taught him and knew this was his chance to prove that he could fight. That he could be a man. The dragon's yellow eyes flashed in anger when it saw Miguel bring out his weapon and he gave a snarl. He looked ready to pounce. Miguel was ready for it.

" _DETENER_!"

The monsters looked up at one mouth about ten feet up the wall and saw a hooded figure standing. It leaped down and landed on the flap of the dragon's tail, who helped the newcomer gratefully. The dragon almost seemed to smile. It looked back on it's prey and waited for the all-clear to attack. The one who yelled the command did not seem corrupted, but it was hard to tell; he or she wore a rugged brown cloak that covered it's face and shoulders and back, but it's legs were a human skeleton's. Miguel could see it's ribs, but two of the bottom-right ones were missing.

He let the sword slip from his bony fingers in shock and it clanged against the stone. "Veva?"

She stepped closer and lifted her hood. Her crop-top and blue-jean shorts were dirty and nearly in shreds, her hair was a little messy, but she looked fine. Azul, the butterfly-spirit, landed on her shoulder. The monsters were protective, but were calm at her raised hand. Did she find a way to control them? She took a step closer to her family and blinked. She seemed to be doing some quick thinking.

"Miguel? Papa Hector? Papa Julio?"

"Genoveva!" Hector called gleefully and started to run towards her.

Before he could reach her, however, the dragon swung his tail in front of Genoveva and shielded her, bringing her close and growling. Hector froze and lifted his hands in surrender.

"Espiga, _abajo_!" Genoveva commanded and the dragon relaxed slightly, but did not let his guard down.

Miguel pocketed his sword and took a step towards her. "You named that thing?!"

"That thing saved my afterlife, Miguel." Genoveva said firmly and stepped over Espiga's tail. "A better question is, what are you three doing here?"

"We've been looking all over for you!" Julio answered. "Everyone's worried sick!"

"We thought you were hurt or kept as prisoner, or worse!" Hector explained. "We've come to bring you home."

Genoveva looked around at the group of corrupted creatures and then back at the men. "Look, I'm sure you are all sore; let's go sit somewhere and talk."

She walked past them and out the way they came. The monsters cleared a path for her and the Rivera men quickly followed. She walked down the tunnel without a single word and led them back to the old cathedral. She opened a door for them and led them inside. Azul flew up and sat on a pillar, close to the sunlight.

It was like many churches, except it had a water fountain with a statue of Jesus Christ sitting on his knees and water leaked from his closed eyes. By the fountain, there was a firepit and two rocks. Genoveva struck them, much like how Hector lit the torches, and she lit the fireplace. She picked up some wooden cups and gave them out.

"Help yourself to some clean water."

Genoveva let cold water run down into her cup and then sipped it. The boys did so as well and were pleased by the refreshing drink.

"Now that we've got that out of the way…" Hector said and put his wooden cup down at the rim of the fountain's bowl. He brought Genoveva into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, _mija_."

" _Lo siento, lo siento mucho_." Genoveva said into his vest, holding him back tightly.

"Don't worry about it, Veva." Miguel said and joined their hug.

Julio did as well. After a moment of silence, they let go and sat around the campfire. Miguel, Hector and Julio told Genoveva how they found her and how Victoria, Coco, Oscar and Felipe were covering for them, but by now there cover had most likely been blown; they tried not to think about it.

"So, how did you survive?" Miguel asked his best-friend. "I thought he might have…"

"Oh, Espiga never meant to hurt me." Genoveva said plainly. "He knew that I was an outlaw, just like him, and that we could help each other. That's why I didn't come home. That, and the fact that if I did I would be arrested. No doubt the police are watching the house carefully."

"That'd explain the lack of officers." Miguel muttered.

"We thought they'd barge in and search the place, or try to arrest us." Julio said.

Genoveva nodded. "Perhaps, if the Rivera family wasn't so well liked. The last thing García needs right now is to piss the public off even more. Arresting all of you would be the last straw and would send García to the unemployment line."

"So, you've been helping those corrupted monsters?" Hector asked.

"Trying to, anyways." Genoveva said and stood up.

She opened a door to what looked like must have been a classroom at one point, but the chalkboard now sported drawings and notes and ideas, all randomly placed and connected with arrows and lines, all of it drawn by chalk.

"I thought if I drew out what was in my head it'd help untangle the mess," Genoveva explained. "But all it did was confuse me even more." She placed a hand tenderly on a doodle of a corrupted monster and said, "I've done everything I can think of, but I can't find a cure or a cause. I think I've gotten through to them, but their still not… there, in the mind."

Miguel entered the room while Julio and Hector stood at the doorway. Genoveva's head was low and she looked defeated, her hair over her eyes and her hand curling into a fist.

"I've been searching for an answer for years, getting closer and closer. Everytime I think I get an idea or have found a solution, it slips away!" She growled and punched the chalkboard. She backed into the right wall and slid down to hug her knees. "It's maddening!"

Azul zoomed down into the room and landed on her shoulder again. She lifted a bony finger to the butterfly and stroked her gently.

"You said you think you've gotten through to them." Miguel recalled. "How?"

"I just talked to them." Genoveva answered with a shrug, but did not look uo at him. "I… I think it's a nice change to have someone actually try, rather than scream and run away."

Miguel went up to the board and read it. At a first glance, it did seem to be nonsense, but when he slowed down and read carefully, he could understand the complex web of thoughts. He placed a finger on one line and followed it, passing drawings and notes of how each corrupted monster reacted to a tactic. Some were quick to sit and listen to Genoveva as she held a one-sided conversation, while some weren't interested. There was a hint here and there on how to differ humans and alejibres, and carefully Miguel tried to see through Genoveva's eyes.

"Corrupting effects the soul, right?" Miguel asked.

She nodded.

He turned to her. "Well, have you tried focusing on that instead of the mind?"

"They're the same thing in death." Genoveva muttered.

"I mean, focusing on the soul itself." Miguel quickly elaborated. "You once said that corruption effects the only thing we have left: the soul. What if… is there some way to break through it and talk to them?"

Genoveva shrugged. "I think sometimes they understand when I talked to them, but they're slow. If only I could…" She stopped and her eyes looked ready to fly out of her skull. She held herself even tighter and her mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.

"Veva?"

"I could… I could… reach in and… _Dios mio_."

"Veva?" Miguel tried again and took a step towards her.

Genoveva stood up surprisingly quickly and rushed to the board and started to write and doodle things. Azul flew off to do his own thing. Genoveva circled some notes and her eyes were wide and flashing with excitement. Miguel could see that she had gone through a breakthrough.

"Tell me, _mariachi_ ," Genoveva asked and turned to Miguel, her bones quivering with adrenaline. "What do all the corrupted have in common?"

Miguel thought for a moment. He looked at the chalkboard and tried to find a line of thought to follow. "Em… they all lost their thoughts?"

"No, in appearance!" She said quickly, waiting for Miguel to catch on.

"Oh, um…" Miguel thought back to all the monsters he had seen by the waterfall. They came in so many different shapes and sizes, all different, except… except… "They're all… black?"

" _SI_!" Genoveva yelled and went back to the board. "It's not just a metaphor or a simple change in color! Ever heard the phrase 'wool over the eyes'? What if that applies here?! What if corruption is…"

"The black stuff!" Miguel gasped, catching on. He grabbed some chalk and started to write, too. "It would cover them, making it hard to see and hear clearly, clouding the mind…"

"LITERALLY!"

"... And if we could somehow take it away…"

"Or in this case 'pull off the wool'..."

"...THEN THEY'D BE FREE!" They both yelled at the same time and yelled out loud gritos that made Hector and Julio laugh.

"This theory seems valid, _niños_ ," Julio said kindly. "But how would you take corruption away?"

" _Si_ , you can't literally grab it and pull it off, can you?" Hector asked.

Genoveva shook her head. "No, you're right. I've touched it before and even though it looked like mist, it feels like skin. We won't be able to do it physically, but there might be another way."

She turned quickly and walked past Hulio and Hector. The men followed her out of the church and towards the waterfall again. When inside the underground cavern, Espiga landed in front of Genoveva and gave a terrible roar that made the whole cave quake. Many other corrupted creatures had left or growled along with Espiga. But Genoveva was not afraid.

"It's okay, Espiga." She said calmly and clearly. "It's me. Genoveva."

The dragon did not relax, but seemed to be listening to her. That was enough, for now.

"I know you don't remember me, but you will." Genoveva explained and took a step closer.

Espiga growled and the darkness on his back spiked higher, like a cat's fur, but Genoveva did not back down.

"What happened to you wasn't fair, but life isn't fair; whoever said death was?" Genoveva asked and took one more step towards Espiga. "I want to help you. I want to help you overcome with and remember. I know it's bad enough no one remembers you, but that doesn't mean you should forget, too. You deserve that much."

All while Genoveva spoke, she was calm and kind to him. Espiga listened carefully to her to try to understand, and even if he didn't understand every word, he gathered her meaning and her purpose. He relaxed and slowly lowered his head so they were leveled.

"Let me help you. _Por vavor_."

At that moment, Espiga realised how tired he was. He was tired and came to face with just how much hope he had lost He closed his yellow-glowing eyes and gave himself up to Genoveva. She placed a hand tenderly on his forehead and closed her eyes as well focusing. The Rivera men watched carefully. Miguel had his sword out and Hector had his torch ready to attack if needed, but there wouldn't be a need for such actions.

She clenched her hand into a fist, but Miguel gasped to see the black material crawl into her hands, like cloth. Genoveva grabbed Espiga's chin and clenched again, grabbing more of the corruption. Her eyes still shut, she pulled with all her might and the darkness seeped off of the dragon, like smoke, and revealed a red and yellow dragon, like fire. Genoveva threw the infection to her right and it disappeared, like the forgotten, but with white light, like stars. Genoveva opened her eyes to find Espiga doing the same, but his eyes weren't glowing anymore; they were hazel and sparkling with relief and joy.

"Espiga." Genoveva whispered.

The alejibre purred and rubbed his head against Genoveva's side. She scratched his head an cooed softly to him.

"It's okay, it's alright now. You're back. And here to stay."

* * *

Imelda passed the living room, stomping so hard her boots clikced furiously on the floor and her teeth clenched like an angry cat. Her brothers were smart and hid up in their bedroom, but her daughter and granddaughter sat on the couch, one knitting and keeping an eye on her mother, while the youngest of the three women read her book quietly, cool headed and unafraid.

Rosita emerged from the kitchen unsure if it was safe to call out for dinner, but she hated to see food get cold.

"Dinner, _familia_." She said in a quirt, cherry voice, to try to cut through the thick air.

"Eat without me!" Imelda snapped and headed for the door. "I'm going out!"

"Mama, please." Coco said as she p0ut down her knitting and stood up. "They'll be home soon, I promise."

"Coco, what good are your promises?" Imelda scolded. "You lied to me!"

Coco looked down at her hands in shame and said, "I… I apologise for that." She could not hide the tiny grin on her skull.

"Oh, you ARE your father's daughter!" Imelda yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "Of all the lying, backstabbing…"

"Mama Imelda, please." Victoria said coldly as she snapped her book shut. "They are grown men; they can take care of themselves. Besides, don't you want Genoveva home?"

Imelda looked shocked and hurt by the question and her granddaughter's retaliation, and shouted, "Of course I do, but not at the expense of half of our family! It's dangerous out there! For all we know, they could have been corrupted, or shattered on the street, or… or WHO KNOWS WHAT!"

Imelda opened the door to find Hector, Julio, and Miguel standing there; Julio looked like he was just about to open the door himself. Imelda quickly slipped off her boot and Julio and Miguel ran for it, leaving poor Hector at her mercy.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, yeah. I loved your theories, and honestly they could've worked, but I have a special message and reason for corruption being real and I can't WAIT for you all to read the ending! And FYI, Espiga is Spanish for Spike. ^^ I hope you all liked this chapter, and thank you so so so much for reading! Be sure to leave a** **comment** **and tell me what you think!**


End file.
